<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovers At Last by Trappola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748045">Lovers At Last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trappola/pseuds/Trappola'>Trappola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Cheating, Crossdressing, Crying During Sex, Lots of Sex, M/M, Obsession, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Stalking, Tags to be added as I go, Wall Sex, blowjob, dubcon, maid outfit, there's kinda a plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trappola/pseuds/Trappola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He</i> was the one who saw Riddle first. Not Floyd. Not Azul. <i>Him.</i></p><p>A smutty little Jade/Riddle fic for you all in which Jade becomes a stalker. Warnings for heavy dubcon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Jade Leech/Riddle Rosehearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we go! A very smutty little fic for you, though it won't really get smutty until chapter 3 or 4 depending on how I break up the chapters? Maybe chapter 5 of 6 depending on how much fun I have with writing the initial stalking. We'll get there eventually. More tags to be added later probably but I don't wanna ruin the ending I possibly have planned for you all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span> He </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one who saw Riddle first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of him was wary about temporarily becoming human. His knees still wobbled from time to time, others talked amongst themselves—probably people from the same hometown—but ignored the three of them. Floyd was trying hard, at least. His twin was practically bouncing from person to person, though they often shied away from his overly affectionate personality. Jade’s mismatched eyes watched his brother carefully, the sense of unease slowly drifting away as he pushed away the thought that these could be the same humans that cast their nets into the Coral Sea. Nets that had once caught his precious brother, scarring him forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade’s focus shifted, instead trying to calculate how much of a threat the others would be. Azul had already made it clear that he had ambitions within the school and weighing the competition, especially those who might be in the same dorm of them, would be advantageous to his goal. First, his eyes glanced over the dorm leaders standing near the front of the room, waiting for the ceremony to start to welcome in their new students. Few of them looked particularly intimidating—the one that stood out most of all was the one with horns. Diasomnia’s dorm leader, if he remembered correctly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then scanned the rest of the students, eyes finally landing on a boy not too far from where him and Azul were standing. The twin blinked a couple times, a strange feeling settling within him as he took in the bright red hair, the curvature of the pout on his lips, his arms firmly crossed in front of his chest. Jade’s gaze landed upon the black heart situated on his cheek—Hearslabyul, then. Or aiming for it. Given the fact that he didn’t seem to be mingling among other students he was probably a first-year like himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead’s face lit up slightly—only for a moment—as his eyes caught hold of someone else. Jade followed his blue-grey eyes, landing upon a green haired boy that was walking towards him. Another Heartslabyul student. He brought his hands to his chin, wondering if perhaps he’d been wrong in assuming that the boy was a first-year student. The teal-haired boy studied the interaction, taking in just how close they stood next to each other and how the taller of the two was the only one openly smiling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Reserved </span>
  </em>
  <span>. The corners of his lips curled into the faintest hint of a smile, eyes narrowing as the two talked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span> Jaaade </span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Floyd whined as he came up behind both him and Azul, resting his chin on his brother’s shoulders. “None of these fishies want to play.” The shorter twin blinked a couple times, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the redhead—though if he had cared to hide the fact that he had been staring, it was far too late. “Hmm~? Did you find an interesting little guppy~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azul pushed his glasses up, letting out a sigh. “Should I remind you two that we’re not here to play?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade let out a chuckle, peering down at his octopus friend. It really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>strange to see him with two legs. Almost more strange of the feeling of having two himself. “I’m afraid we both know it’s impossible to control Floyd.” Like clockwork, his brother had straightened himself from his position on Jade’s shoulder, moving without a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Azul wanted to admonish Floyd for being excited, the twin could tell that he was as well. While it probably wasn’t for the sheer excitement of finding new playthings as it might have been for his brother, there were still opportunities for Azul at Night Raven College that would be hard to find back home. The smile grew, a hand moving to rest on his chest. “You seem excited as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller of the two let out a chuckle, a hand moving to push up his glasses. “I’ll be interested to see how we fit in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already been looking for your competition, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silver-haired boy glanced up towards him, the approving smile that Jade always loved to see forming on his lips. “Always one step—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice rang through the halls, causing all the heads to turn in it’s direction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>OFF WITH YOUR HEAD </span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jade’s eyes fell upon the redhead he’d taken notice of before, then his brother struggling to get a collar off of his neck. A brow raised, looking at the smaller boy’s bright red cheeks and  indignant stance. He could hear Azul letting out a deep sigh, probably shaking his head in frustration, though the twin didn’t bother to look back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he took a few long strides towards the two, a smile creeping on his face. “Oya, Floyd~” His brother looked towards him, a pout on his lips as he continued struggling to get the collar off. It didn’t seem to bother him as much as other restraints, which he couldn’t help but feel a bit taken back at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to squeeze hiiiim.” He whined, arms wrapping around Jade as he leaned all his weight against him. The collar dug into his chest, wondering just what kind of unique magic this was. “He looks like a cute little goldfish…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odd-eyes glanced towards the smaller boy as the red slowly disappeared from his cheeks. While Floyd’s nicknames generally weren’t always accurate, he couldn’t help but let his lips curve even more into a near-genuine smile. “Floyd, the ceremony should be starting soon. Perhaps it’s best if you join Azul for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I want this </span>
  <em>
    <span>off </span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to him.” Jade pat his brother a couple times on the back, prompting him to let go to sulk his way back towards their other friend. He watched him for a moment, glancing towards Azul who’s brows furrowed at the collar, then back towards Jade and the redhead he was standing with. When his attention turned back towards that small boy, his expression remained stern and his arms had crossed over his chest once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to admit, he kind of wanted to wipe that look off his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think I’m taking the collar off, you’re sorely mistaken.” He was amused at the sharpness in the boy’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect you to.” A crocodile smile formed upon his lips. “I must apologize—my brother’s rather affectionate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue-grey eyes looked him up and down, examining him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A cautious fellow, aren’t you? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could feel his gaze taking him in just as much as he had earlier. Who was he? Was he a threat? Jade appreciated being sized up in such a manner, though any of his threats were certain to be more concealed than either Floyd or Azul’s. Unless this kid was smarter than average, it’s unlikely he’d even known the web he was spinning until he was stuck in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>why I’m not taking it off.” The redhead shifted his hands now back down to his sides. “Rule 413 of the Queen of Hearts: never purposefully lay your hands on someone without an introduction first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade tilted his head to the side, allowing the smile on his lips to grow as his hand moved towards his chest. “Hoping for Heartslabyul, I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not hoping.” His eyes narrowed. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>get in. There is no doubt about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Forgive me for the assumption.” Once again, the smaller boy looked him up and down. “My name’s Jade.” The twin offered his hand to the other, the smile on his lips growing as the boy glanced down at his hand, then crossed his arms over his chest. It seemed that the smaller boy had already determined him to be a threat, which was both exhilarating and aggravating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riddle Rosehearts.” Jade let his hands move back to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that I have your name,” he paused, taking a step closer to the other, “it appears that my brother has smudged your makeup. May I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle’s expression faltered for just a moment, a new annoyance rising inside of him. His makeup </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>smudged, but there was a curiosity building inside of Jade. The boy nodded slightly and the twin moved a hand under his chin to gently tilt it up, the thumb of his other hand gently running along the side of the heart on his cheek. The boy reddened slightly, blue-grey eyes looking anywhere but at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Floyd was right </span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thought to himself, thumb gently tracing along his skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He does resemble a goldfish </span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a step back, hands moving back to his sides. “Thank you.” The redhead’s voice was quiet, though he still refused to look at Jade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure, Riddle.” The teal-haired boy turned on his heel, making his way back towards his brother and Azul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Floyd whined, still struggling with the collar. “</span>
  <em>
    <span> Jaaaaade </span>
  </em>
  <span>!” And just like that, it disappeared from around his neck. Jade glanced back towards the redhead who turned away almost immediately, though that stern look remained on his face. Jade watched him as he moved to find the green haired boy once more, eventually losing the redhead in the crowd. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Riddle Rosehearts quickly made a name for himself at Night Raven College as the first-year who bested the dorm leader within a week of joining the school. He’d sat in the same row as Riddle during class, though it wasn’t until the day he no longer had the red heart painted on his cheek that Jade decided to approach him again—that initial interest only growing as whispers floated around the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue-grey eyes glanced up at him immediately as he pulled out the chair, brows knitting together slightly as he sat down. “I hear congratulations are in order, dorm leader.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy stared at him for a moment. “I suppose so.” Jade could feel his eyes on him as he began taking out the books he needed, though he didn’t particularly mind. “Why are you sitting here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twin glanced back towards Riddle with a smile. “Am I bothering you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but—” he cut himself off. “Why are you sitting here </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade rested his chin on his hand, tilting his head slightly as he glanced at the Heartslabyul dorm leader. “I think you’re interesting.” And it was true. It was something he didn’t say to many people—just Azul and Floyd. But there was something about this boy’s ambition, the poutiness of his lips, how he was so untrusting of him that made him want to learn more about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle’s cheeks reddened slightly, back stiffening at his words. The twin smiled, pleased with how uncomfortable just that small statement made him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead didn’t try to talk to him during class, though Jade enjoyed watching his brows furrow as Trein introduced something new, scribbling it down onto a piece of paper to study later. His notes were detailed and organized. He liked the small smile that Riddle would give himself when he got an answer correct, which was nearly every time Trein asked a question. He knew that it’d be difficult to get to know this boy—he didn’t seem particularly fond of opening up to other people, but he was happy to watch him in the meantime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riddle,” Jade called to him as the boy began to make his way out of the classroom. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to study with you sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy looked uncertain for a moment, shifting his weight awkwardly from on foot to the other. It was evident the boy didn’t seem used to people trying to be his friend, which seemed odd to the mermaid. He was smart and had a strange cuteness to him when he was pleased with himself, along with when he was flustered. “I wouldn’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mismatched eyes widened slightly as he felt a weight hit his back, though he knew exactly who it was before his name ever escaped his brother’s lips. “Jade, you’re taking too long!” Floyd whined, nuzzling his cheek against his own. However, he straightened after a moment, head tilting as he took note of the boy in front of them. “Goldfishy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a visual difference in the boy’s stance. His arms crossed over his chest, gaze narrowing as he took in Jade’s brother. “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>call me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jade, you never mentioned you were in Goldfishy’s class~” Floyd beamed, moving between them. “I’m jealous~ I wanna see him get all red again!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Floyd, I don’t think—” His brother moved to pinch the smaller boy’s cheeks and was immediately slapped away, causing a slight chuckle to escape Jade’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I find it hard to believe you two are related.” The prefect snapped. “To have one of you with manners and the other with a complete lack of them makes no sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww~” Floyd certainly didn’t know when to quit. His arms wrapped around Riddle, pulling him in close. “I just wanna be your friend too~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oya, Floyd~” Jade started, taking note at the reddening of Riddle’s face as his face contorted in anger. “Perhaps we should let Riddle go home. I’m sure he’s got a lot of work to do as prefect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother blinked a couple times, finally letting go of the smaller boy, however his face brightened up a bit. “Oh that’s true! Good luck, Goldfishy~!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed he couldn’t save his brother. Riddle’s face nearly matched his hair as the same phrase he had heard during the entrance ceremony filled the room. “</span>
  <em>
    <span> Off with your head!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then, the familiar heart-shaped collar. “I told you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to call me that!” His hands balled into fists, knuckles turning white as he glared at the taller twin. “Three days or until you learn to respect people in higher positions than you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand moved to cover Jade’s lips as he chuckled. “It seems you’ve got your work cut out for you, Floyd.” His brother struggled for a moment with the collar, though he eventually pouted and moved to wrap an arm around Jade’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jade, make him stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twin glanced towards Riddle, his cheeks finally cooling, though he shot a warning glance towards him. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to deal with this yourself, Floyd.” His brother whined once more and started dragging him away from the Heartslabyul student. Jade waved a quick goodbye as they exited the classroom, slightly disappointed he hadn’t gotten one in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother glanced over his shoulder when they were in the hallway, pausing a moment to take in the back of Riddle’s head as he walked away. “Jaaaade, why doesn’t he like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “Not everyone’s going to appreciate your affection. I’m sure he’ll learn to.” His gaze moved towards the collar. “In the meantime, we should test out what this unique magic is for Azul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Floyd looked back towards Jade, his characteristic smile completely gone as he nodded, still obviously disappointed by his rejection before turning on his heel and to walk towards their usual meeting spot with Azul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade paused for a moment, his own gaze moving towards Riddle as he disappeared into the crowd once more. His lips pressed into a tight line, realizing that he might be in more trouble than he had initially thought when it came to Riddle Rosehearts.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Still a lot of exposition but here's some actual stuff that leads into the whole "plot" of the fic, yayyyy. So have a taste of stalker Jade.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jade had been right when he was beginning to realize that Riddle Rosehearts could be trouble. Riddle had kept him at an arm's length, though he was probably the one who spent the most time with him outside of the Heartslabyul dorm. Being classmates was an easy excuse and sometimes, he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>just want to study. But as the year progressed, it was less about studying and more about wanting to see Riddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a strange sense of pride in the fact that Floyd was also the one driving Riddle towards him. His brother never gave up trying to befriend him and it seemed that the Heartslabyul student wasn’t going to relent on anything. Each inconvenience sent Riddle running to Jade, begging for his help in calming his brother down. He knew that at this point he probably could have permanently dissuaded his brother from pursuing a friendship with Riddle, but why would he stop when it was going better than expected for him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange to miss someone during summer break. The only people he’d ever been close to was Floyd and Azul and the fact that Riddle had wormed his way inside of his mind made him slightly uneasy. But before the entrance ceremony for first years had even begun, he could feel his heart leap to his throat as he saw Riddle running towards him once more, Floyd likely just around the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the fact that he’d known that Riddle was overly guarded, he hadn’t expected him to be the one to Overblot. Whispers about his Overblot spread quickly around Night Raven College, rumors stating that it’d happened because he’d isolated himself so much. It made sense, though some guilt lingered in him at having not tried harder to get Riddle to let him in. He’d had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>plan</span>
  </em>
  <span> and that plan had apparently taken too long for him to put into motion, nearly killing the object of his affection in the meantime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaaaade,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Floyd whined, “I wanna come too!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oya, Floyd~” Jade smiled towards his brother, pressing Riddle’s homework closer to his chest. “I’m afraid you’ll cause too much excitement for him. Certainly you want him to get better, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other twin pouted. “I can be calm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, shaking his head. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe his brother, but the guilt inside of him made him long to make it up to him. There was also a strange part of him that didn’t want Floyd to know that he wanted to let someone else in. There were times he almost felt like he was betraying Azul and his brother by wanting something outside of their little circle. If he caught on to how Jade felt about Riddle, he was certain he’d be plagued by a whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>different </span>
  </em>
  <span>type of guilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he could hide it forever. The Overblot made him realize that he needed to be quicker about his plan—Jade was going to make Riddle his. “I doubt I’ll even talk to him. Really, it’s best if we let him rest.” His brother pouted once more, but nodded. It was obvious that Floyd was also concerned, which he appreciated. No matter how much Riddle pushed him away, he still cared about him. His poor sweet, naive brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade enjoyed visiting Heartslabyul. It was so bright and colorful, both matching and a stark difference from the dorm leader. But no one could dare accuse Riddle of not being dedicated to maintaining the image of the Queen of Hearts. No matter how much his personality seemed to differ from the bright exterior, everything he did was for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few people lingering about the common area of the dorm. He’d made it a goal to be able to recognize all of the students in the college in order to aid Azul, but he still hadn’t gotten around to recognizing all of the first years. Mismatched eyes looked them over for a moment, sizing them up to see if there’d be any potential benefit to get them to sign a contract with Octavinelle’s dorm leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take those.” His gaze moved towards the one familiar face in the room—Trey Clover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade offered the other a smile, though he didn’t hand over the books. “I wouldn’t want to bother you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third-year smiled, shaking his head. “It’s no problem, really. Riddle’s asleep. You’re welcome to wait if you want, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twin looked him up and down, taking in his body language—how close he was standing, yellow eyes looking him up and down Jade knew that predatory look well—he’d given it to Riddle multiple times. He’d certainly have to use that to his advantage in the future. “That’s a shame. I have to work in the lounge soon and Riddle said he had something for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey’s lips pressed into a fine line, glancing down the hallway in the direction of the dorm leader’s room. “Hmm…” The uncertainty of letting Jade go lingered on his expression, though he finally relented. “I’d just be quiet. Things are still a little...uncertain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Jade smiled, offering a small nod before moving in his direction once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been in Riddle’s room before when they were studying, but never when the other was sleeping. The twin moved quietly towards the bed, peering down at the sleeping boy. It may have been his imagination, but he seemed even more fragile than he had the year before—like he could break at any moment. The boy rested the homework on the bedside table, fingers gently moving to brush red locks out of the other’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A genuine smile twitched at the corners of his lips. He’d never seen Riddle so at peace and the sight made his heart leap into his throat as he imagined waking up to such a serene expression. Jade leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on the boy’s forehead. The dorm leader stirred a little underneath him and Jade took a quick step back, pausing for a moment to watch him before moving quietly towards the door once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jade?” His voice cracked slightly as he fully woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Jade said, turning to face Riddle once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” He said, rubbing at his eyes. “Are you leaving?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade blinked a couple times, knowing he’d told Trey that he had work soon. Of course, soon was relative and he didn’t need to be there for a couple hours, but he was certain the other would come check on them if he spent too long there. But there was something different in the way the boy asked that—in fact, it was that he had asked that at all. Never had the other seemed to want him to stay longer than he had to. “I can stay for a little while if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle nodded, letting out a yawn. “Tell me what’s been happening in class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a small rush of disappointment, though Jade chuckled slightly and moved back towards the bed. “Scoot over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red eyebrows furrowed as he glanced up towards the other, though he let out an amused, breathy chuckle and did as he was bid. The twin carefully leaned down and took off his shoes before moving to sit on the bed to grab the books he had left on the bedside table.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>No one had expected Riddle to stay away from class very long—he prided himself on being the best in the class. And while that hadn’t changed, it was very obvious that something </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>changed. Even in the short moments he had seen Riddle when bringing him his homework, he smiled more and was able to laugh. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. There were even rare occasions he’d seen the Heartslabyul prefect be kinder to Floyd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the months that followed, he actually began to feel that there might have been a chance that Riddle liked him as well. While they didn’t spend as much time outside of class as they had in their first year, both had bigger responsibilities. He was the vice dorm leader for Octavinelle. Riddle had perfected being a dorm leader in his first year, but now he was burdened with two first-years who seemed to enjoy Crowley’s ire. But now there were times that they would get together for a tea party, or after Azul’s Overblot and the sudden lack of predatory business, he’d come visit Jade at work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he did anything, he’d have to be certain. But it seemed that there were less times that he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly </span>
  </em>
  <span>be alone with Riddle. Floyd, pleased by how their banter didn’t automatically turn into being collared, spent more time around the two of them and Riddle’s sudden change of heart meant that he didn’t run to him to escape his brother nearly as often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he’d have to make a situation for the two of them to be alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t an overly complicated plan and it was easy to believe given his track record with flying. He watched the redhead lift into the air, making it almost look beautiful instead of terrifying. Jade’s lips pressed into a fine line, a hand covering his eyes as he watched the boy above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re overthinking this, Jade.” Riddle scolded him. “It’s not scary at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg to differ.” Jade called back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have to get over your fear sometime if you want to graduate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade chuckled. “I won’t need to if I go back to the Coral Sea.” And yet, he mounted his broom, brows knitting tightly in concentration as he lifted from the ground. His hands clutched the broomstick so tightly his knuckles turned white. But he had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>concentrate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For once he had to make sure that what he was doing actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His broom took off flying erratically. It jerked one way, then up, then in a different direction, nearly knocking the mermaid off of it. He heard Riddle calling out his name and in an instant, he was at his side, trying to grab onto the broom in order to help control it. The teal-haired boy concentrated as hard as he could, his broom jerking to knock Riddle off of his broom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a long fall, but he wanted to vomit as he watched those blue-grey eyes widen in horror as he lost his grip on his own broom. His plan had worked, but now Riddle was laying on the ground, nursing a hurt arm as Vargas rushed over and he wrestled with his broom to let him down on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he had gotten decently close to the ground, he jumped off of the boom, letting it fall dead to the ground with magic no longer flowing through it. Jade rushed to Riddle who was now standing next to Vargas, holding his wrist protectively to his chest. “Riddle, I’m so sorry!” The twin bowed low to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Jade. It was an accident.” The redhead glanced towards their teacher. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to go to the nurse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please let me escort him!” Jade interjected. “This is all my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vargas rubbed the back of his head, pondering it for a moment as he glanced towards the other students flying. “Just go.” He finally stated, pointing in the direction of the entrance to the school. It was just as Jade had predicted—no matter how much Vargas urged him to practice more, to get burlier, he’d still put the wellbeing of the other students first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse wasn’t there when they arrived and Riddle sat on one of the uncomfortable infirmary beds while Jade rummaged through some drawers, pulling out a bandage. “Do you think it’s broken?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it should be alright. Probably just a sprain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twin pulled up the rolling stool the nurse used, lightly grabbing the other’s wrist to begin bandaging it up. The two sat in silence and he could feel the other’s gaze bearing into him as he methodically worked. When it was done, Jade brought the other’s hand up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the inside of Riddle’s wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jade…” Riddle’s voice was quiet and when the twin finally glanced back up, beyond the pink-tinted cheeks, there was a pained expression on his delicate features. “I should probably tell you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head slightly, his normally amused expression dropping. Riddle brought his hand to his lap, fingers fidgeting with his gym uniform as he avoided the other’s gaze. “I started seeing someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy blinked a couple times. “Is that so?” Time seemed to stop as the two of them sat in an uncomfortable silence. “Who is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead’s face contorted even more. “I don’t know if I should say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I’ll find out sooner or later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle nodded and Jade could see him struggling to find the words. He took a deep breath, mustering up the courage. “It’s Floyd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room suddenly went cold. The twin allowed a smile to creep on his lips and let out a chuckle. “Oya, oya~” He brought a knuckle to his chin, tilting his head a little. “That’s certainly unexpected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes finally glanced at him once more, searching his expression for any falter. There wasn’t any, but Riddle was too smart for that to affect him. “Jade, I’m sor—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s truly no need to apologize, Riddle. I wish you two luck.” He couldn’t stand to have the other apologize to him so he stood up from the stool and made his way as casually as possibly to the door. The redhead’s calls for him fell on deaf ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade didn’t bother going back towards the gym to change. His mind was reeling, questions spinning inside of his head. How could his plan go </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong? How had he not noticed that Riddle liked Floyd? Why hadn’t Floyd told him that he intended to ask Riddle out? Did he know that he liked him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a rage swelling inside of him and his palms began to sweat. Jade could have sworn that anyone passing him in the hallways would have been able to hear his heart pounding inside of his chest. Riddle was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> had seen him first. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one who put so much time and effort into trying to get Riddle to fall in love with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he entered the hall of mirrors, he paused in front of the entrance to Octavinelle. He didn’t think he could risk seeing Floyd now and there was always the possibility that he had gotten bored and skipped class. He let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair as he glanced around the room, his gaze finally landing on the mirror leading to Heartslabyul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take much to convince himself. The boy stepped through the mirror, the brightness of the greenery and flowers blinding him for a moment after the darkness of the Hall of Mirrors. Mismatched eyes glanced around him as he hurried down the path towards the dorm, but there was no one to be seen. There was something to be said about Riddle being the dorm leader—no one willingly went against him. He’d find out if you had skipped class sooner or later and while he wasn’t nearly the tyrant he had been before, he’d still punish you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jade slipped into the other’s bedroom, he glanced nervously around the room. He just wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A piece of him. Something to make him feel like he hadn’t just lost the boy he was in love with to his own twin brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes finally settled on the dresser and he moved quickly towards it, opening up random drawers quickly. Honestly, he had expected to steal something like a shirt, but when he opened the second drawer, he hesitated. It wasn’t surprising that Riddle’s underwear was rather boring—various shades of briefs, really. But they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And he had used them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to grab one when a </span>
  <em>
    <span>better </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea came to him. His lips curled into a smile as he moved to the dorm leader’s hamper, pleased at the small pile within it. The twin dug through the hamper until he pulled out a pair of white briefs, immediately bringing it to his face to sniff the fabric. A little musty. Floral undertones from the detergent he had smelled so many times before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade had his token. It didn’t matter if Floyd had Riddle, he still had a piece of him. And maybe them dating would ease his fascination for the Heartslabyul prefect. But as he fingered the used underwear in his pocket, he somehow doubted it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What do you mean I have no self control when it comes to posting? Anyways, have a hint of spice. Not the heavy spice, but something to hold you off until chapter 5.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Riddle was visiting their dorm more often and he couldn’t help but wonder how he could stand it. As much as he loved Floyd, he couldn’t bring himself to understand why </span>
  <em>
    <span>Riddle </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all people would date him. His clothes were tossed all over the room, papers littered his desk. If Jade wanted their room clean, he’d be the one cleaning both sides. But then there was Riddle, so proper and a glutton for rules, who was willing to come over. Sometimes he’d be sitting at his desk studying and catch him moving the dirty clothes to the nearly unused hamper. It only cemented in his mind that the two of them would have been a much better pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any idea of them hiding the relationship vanished quickly. They’d been awkward at first, stealing moments when they thought Jade wasn’t looking. And he’d have to sit there and play the supportive older brother, as it still seemed Floyd had no idea that Riddle had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>plaything first. But the Heartslabyul prefect had tried. He’d dodge the kisses when he was in the room. He’d pull his hand away when his brother tried to hold it. But avoiding intimacy could only go so long for a healthy relationship. But while he understood that, it was beginning to feel like they were rubbing it in his face. Especially the first night Riddle spent the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Floyd whined, holding tightly onto the prefect’s hand as he chuckled. “I’ve got to go, Floyd. There’s rules about staying out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So break them!” He pouted, locking their fingers together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade was certain that this would never go his brother’s way, but Riddle continually surprised him after his Overblot. He watched the small boy’s shoulders slump, give the other a defeated smile, before taking a step closer towards the Leech twin once more. His brother’s hands wrapped around the redhead’s waist as he let out a delighted giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought a pen to his lips, watching Riddle’s reaction. He wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>recognition. That this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>room, too. That Riddle knew Jade was in love with him. That he would take him into account and change his mind. But nothing came. And he had to admit, it was rather hard to get over someone when they were dating your brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had never been this constant comparison between him and Floyd before, but now he did it every time he saw his classmate. On paper, the two of them were far more compatible than him and Floyd. They had history, they were both smart, Riddle had already relied on him. He’d never </span>
  <em>
    <span>run away </span>
  </em>
  <span>from Jade. And yet here he was, watching his brother pick out a shirt for Riddle to sleep in after he had insisted that no, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>should not </span>
  </em>
  <span>sleep naked in front of him. He had to be thankful for that, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d settled on one of Floyd’s uniform shirts after finding most of them were dirty. Odd-eyes glanced Riddle up and down, taking note of his bare legs poking out and how the shirt, partially unbuttoned, tried sliding off of his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute, Goldfishy~” As his brother fawned over him, he couldn’t help but recall the venomous way that Riddle had once told him not to call him that. His hands had curled around Riddle’s thighs as he pulled him close, the dorm leader’s arms resting on the other’s shoulders as his brother beamed up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was getting too disgusting to watch. Jade moved from his seat at his desk and moved to his bed, laying down so he was facing the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Jade.” He hated how Riddle’s voice could still make his heart flutter. He did </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be supportive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Riddle. Floyd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to fall asleep but quiet giggles kept him awake and even after they had ended, the memory of them repeated over and over in his mind. The twin couldn’t help but wonder if this was a sick joke Riddle was playing to make him jealous. Maybe he hadn’t done enough to get his attention. It seemed unlikely, but a part of him remembered the bratty tyrant who’d first caught his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade turned over, making the two fast asleep out in the darkness of the room. Once again, he could see that peaceful, fragile teenager he’d seen after his Overblot. The boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was supposed to wake up to. The one </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was supposed to whisper into the night with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twin got up from his bed and moved to his desk once more, grabbing a pair of scissors from the pen holder on his desk before moving towards the sleeping pair on the other side of the room. He stood over them for a long while, just taking in their breathing. Floyd’s hand wrapped around Riddle’s waist. How the shirt exposed his collarbone. Jade’s lips curled into a smile, gripping the scissors just a little tighter as his gaze traced the soft lines of his face in the darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His free hand moved to gently push some of the red hair out of his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It would have been easier if it were you and I</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mismatched eyes glanced towards his brother for a moment and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>felt guilty. But Riddle was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No matter how much Floyd wanted to play like the two of them were dating, Jade would get him in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teal-haired boy grabbed a small amount of Riddle’s hair between two fingers, bringing the scissors to cut if off. He pinched it carefully, not wanting to lose a single strand as he made his way to kneel beside his bed. He reached under the bed with his free hand, pulling out the small wooden box that held Riddle’s briefs before dropping the snippets of hair in there. A part of him wished he could take more, but he knew it’d be too obvious. But the strands nearly disappeared at the bottom and he took a mental note to cut some more off in a few weeks. If their relationship </span>
  <em>
    <span>lasted </span>
  </em>
  <span>a few more weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night had been bad, but the worst was the first night that Floyd didn’t come home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade knew that they’d have sex </span>
  <em>
    <span>eventually</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’d tried to mentally prepare himself for that. But he’d hardly slept, imagining his brother’s hands on the dorm leader’s soft skin. He could imagine Riddle moaning out, trying to cover his mouth to hold it back. Them being stupid teenagers in their first relationship saying they loved each other far too soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Riddle didn’t love Floyd. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his attempt to make it seem like everything was okay, he hadn’t switched to a locker away from Riddle’s, nor had the other moved after he had rejected Jade. They both pretended nothing had happened. Or perhaps the other boy wanted him to see him when he changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t want to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The boy carefully unbuttoned his uniform’s shirt, revealing red marks all over his skin. He blinked a couple times, pulling on his own gym uniform as he took note of how </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep </span>
  </em>
  <span>some of those bite marks were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oya~ Those look rather painful, Riddle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but notice the boy tense up before shooting a glare towards the twin. Jade couldn’t help but chuckle and the prefect smacked him in the chest in response. “Be </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm~? Would you rather everyone not know you slept with my brother yesterday?” The twin made sure not to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>loud, but it was still enough for the smaller of the two to move over to press his hand against Jade’s mouth to shut him up just a little too late. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he ashamed? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the redhead pulled his hand away, ready to attack again if the taller of the two opened his mouth again. Instead, he just smiled down at the other until he relaxed enough to put the rest of his gym uniform on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered what it would be like to sink his teeth into the boy’s flesh. Did he like it? Or was it one of Floyd’s power moves? Was Riddle trying to show him the bite marks? Unfortunately, he didn’t have to wait very long to find out the details of their night in Heartslabyul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d come home later than normal from his club activities after getting distracted by the various mushrooms that were beginning to grow around campus. There were so many to identify that he hadn’t even noticed the sun had started to dim. Besides, it had made it too easy to push those bite marks on Riddle’s skin out of his mind. When he’d find his mind start to wander, to imagine his brother sinking his teeth into the dorm leader’s soft skin, he’d find an interesting pattern on one of the mushrooms or find a patch of edible ones ripe for the picking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got back to his dorm room, Floyd was curled up on his bed, hugging his pillow to his chest. “Jade!” He called out almost immediately. “Where have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twin set his bag down next to his desk, odd-eyes glancing over towards his brother and taking in the light pink blush on his cheeks and the impatient expression and he knew he was in trouble. “I was doing club activities, Floyd.” Jade tried to remain sounding cheerful, but he knew what was coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I wanted to talk to you!” He whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. “About what, my dear brother?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Floyd buried his face into the pillow a bit more, hiding the blush that, judging by the redness of his ears, was only burning hotter on his skin. “I slept with Goldfishy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here I thought those bite marks were from some </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>boyfriend.” The shorter twin moved to sit at his desk, leaning back as he watched Floyd poke his head out from the pillow to puff his cheeks out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I do have flying lessons with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Floyd nodded a little, eyes moving down towards the ground. “He wanted me to bite him so hard, Jade!” He nuzzled his chin into the top of the pillow, a pout forming on his lips. “I didn’t wanna hurt him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Riddle would know his limitations.” The realization that he could try to direct his brother into breaking up with his boyfriend dawned on him. He brought a knuckle to his chin, tilting his head slightly to the side as he watched Floyd’s reaction carefully. “Though if you’re uncomfortable with the situation, I’m sure if you told him he’d be alright with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>liked it.” He whined a little. “I don’t wanna disappoint him either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hook. Line. Sinker. “Well, if you’re not compatible sexually, perhaps you should reconsider the relationship. Neither of you should be unhappy with your sex life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother shot up on the bed, letting the pillow fall next to him. “No!” Floyd’s fingers curled into the unkempt blankets underneath him, the blush on his cheeks growing. “I really liked seeing Goldfish like that! He was so cute and sometimes he’ll just kind of...melt against you when you’re doing something he likes.” Jade watched him closely, almost feeling bad for how passionate Floyd was getting about sleeping with Riddle. “And, and I just want him to say my name like that </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the time. And when he’s looking up at you while he’s—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Floyd cut himself off, Jade couldn’t help but start conjuring images of Riddle in his mind, forcing him to scoot his chair under the desk more. He could imagine the blush on his cheeks as his hands curled into the sheets, his sweat-soaked body arching up against him as a breathy version of his name escaped his lips. Jade could imagine catching those blue-grey eyes staring up at him as he took Jade in his mouth. Could even practically feel the wetness of his mouth as he began to suck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade could feel himself twitching in his uniform and tried to pull himself back to reality, but it was too easy for Floyd to get too excited about a topic, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>when that topic involved Riddle Rosehearts. “And I didn’t expect him to feel so...tight?” The other twin covered his face with his hands, shaking his head a little. “It was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>different than touching yourself. And it was with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goldfishy </span>
  </em>
  <span>too…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost felt bad for his brother. He had had an inkling that </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>Floyd had liked Riddle before they started dating, but even up until now, he had thought it was perhaps a passing interest. Something, like he always, that he would quickly get bored of. “I just...can’t believe he’s mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That lie sent shivers up Jade’s spine. The pity he had for his brother was soon replaced with annoyance at how naive he was. Riddle was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>his. He’d claimed him before that collar even first appeared on his brother’s beautiful neck. His mind was racing and he could barely make out the detail the other twin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>going into before he cut him off. “I don’t think Riddle would appreciate you sharing </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>much detail, Floyd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother blinked a couple times, looking towards Jade once more before letting out a nervous laugh. “Ah, true~” It made him sick how little he seemed to understand the Heartslabyul prefect. If Riddle had any inkling that he had gone into that much detail about their sex life, he wondered just how fast that collar would appear on his neck. Probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>their necks despite the fact that he hadn’t exactly been a willing participant in the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Floyd laid back down on the bed, letting out a loud sigh. “I’m sleepy~” He looked so peaceful—probably imagining Riddle’s small frame pressed against his body. “Are you gonna be up long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>painfully </span>
  </em>
  <span>aware of the erection under the desk. A smile crept upon his face as he shook his head. “No. I’m afraid I’ve worn myself out today as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother nodded. “I’m gonna turn off the light then okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so Jade changed and waited in the dark, listening for his brother’s breathing to even out and the gentle snore to signal that he was out cold. The boy rolled onto his side, reaching underneath his bed for that wooden box again to grab the underwear out from it. He began to rub himself through his sweatpants with the underwear still pinned between the fabric and his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he closed his eyes, he could see Riddle at the edge of his bed once more. His tongue ran up the length of Jade’s shaft, giving it a hungry gaze once he reached the head. Riddle had touched a lock of red hair behind his ear as he took just the head in his mouth at first, teasing the twin a little as his tongue danced around it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In reality, Jade moved to grab the lube from his bedside table, soaking the dirty underwear in it before slipping it into his waistband to begin touching himself. It wasn’t the best feeling in the world—the fabric soaked up far more lubricant than he would have liked and still felt worse than even his hand had. But it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Riddle’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His dick had been in it. The dick his mind was now imagining instead of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He imagined the softness of Riddle’s thighs as he ran his hands up and down, him letting out a loud moan as he sunk his teeth into his soft inner thigh. He could feel Riddle trying to fuck his mouth, his hands digging into the smaller boy’s hips to help him in the rough motion. And when Jade’s hips began to shake and he felt his seed soak the used underwear, he wished he could feel the warmth of Riddle coming inside of his mouth. He wondered how it would taste. How warm it would be. How much would come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes opened once more, taking the underwear out from under his waistband. He examined it in the dark, a frown forming on his lips as he took note of how soaked with lube and cum it was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll have to wash it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jade let out a sigh, putting it back in the wooden box before sliding it underneath the bed once more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or get a new pair</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit of a shorter chapter for you all since the next chapter will be QUITE long. But enjoy. Next chapter probably won't come out for a while since I'm expecting it to be 4kish words? Maybe more?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was becoming more common for Floyd to stay the night in Heartslabyul, which made his goal of getting another pair of underwear a lot harder than the first pair. He had to ask as casually as possible so he wouldn’t make his brother suspicious. He was just a twin who missed his brother. They’d spent seventeen years inseparable and now his precious brother never had time for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to vomit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what they were doing. He knew his brother was touching Riddle in places meant for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jade had strayed so far from his initial plan, he was beginning to lose track of how to get back on course. The Heartslabyul dorm leader spent less and less time with him as the weeks passed and finding a moment alone was near impossible. Riddle was slipping through his grasp and it was becoming clearer that he didn’t know how to get him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But their happiness also wasn’t an option. The jealousy continued to grow, sometimes threatening to choke them whenever he saw the two of them hold hands or give each other a peck on the cheek. And honestly, Jade had never felt so out of control. Normally his plans weaved together seamlessly, but there had been too many chaotic variables. He should have predicted more of Riddle’s change after his Overblot. He should have known that Floyd was too unpredictable to be a reliable variable in something as important as this. He did love his brother, but it was ridiculous to think he could accurately predict him not falling in love with Riddle Rosehearts. After all, who wouldn’t?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d managed to extract enough information to find out that the two of them were leaving campus for a date during the weekend. He’d even gone so far as to make sure Floyd didn’t oversleep, as he nearly did. Perhaps it would have been better to allow that to happen, but he was still mourning the now-clean underwear in the box under his bed. There’d be more opportunities to try to sabotage their relationship and he’d be there to pick up the pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it being a Sunday made his plan less easy to execute than sneaking into his room mid-school day had been. As he’d expected, there were people all around Heatslabyul. Thankfully, no one seemed to pay him any mind, however. He figured it was likely because they’d seen him study with Riddle so many times. Or, to his dismay, that they had seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>Floyd </span>
  </em>
  <span>around so often. Still, no one gave him any question as he moved around to the back of the dormitory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes scanned the windows, mentally mapping the inside of the dorm until he found the window he was looking for. Lips pressed tightly together as he glanced at the tree next to it--a part of him wishing that he had brought his broom despite how much he hated it. The teenager began to climb up the length of the tree, hands scraping against the rough bark until he reached a branch slightly higher than the balcony that led to the dorm leader’s bedroom. Jade perched there for a long while, breathing heavily as he tried to keep himself from looking down. Finally, he slowly started to inch down the branch, knuckles going white as he clung to the wood for safety as the branch began to bend under his weight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s all for Riddle. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He kept telling himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can do this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Octavinelle student leapt off the branch, landing roughly on the concrete balcony beneath him. With something hard under his feet once more, Jade moved towards the side of the balcony and peered down, knees trembling as he took note of how high he had climbed. But this wasn’t the time to think about the climb or the horrendous potential of having to climb down if he found the door was locked. He took a deep breath, moved to the glass-paned door, and his eyes widened as the door gave him no resistance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to admit, he thought this would be harder. No one had stopped him, the climb--while unpleasant--hadn’t lead to him falling to his death, and now he was standing in the dark room by himself. Jade took a couple steps towards the hamper where he had found the original pair of underwear, but stopped himself short as he glanced around the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if Riddle would have a diary</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade moved towards the desk, fingers running along the glass top until they landed at the base of a pen holder that housed the dorm leader’s eyeliners. A smile tugged at his lips and he rolled his sleeve up a little, drawing a heart on his arm with the red ink. As he glanced at the mirror that sat atop the desk, he wished more than anything he could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>put on </span>
  </em>
  <span>the eyeliner. But it was too risky. There was no telling when he would see Floyd or Azul. It’d be far too obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting the eyeliner back, he opened each of the drawers of the desk one by one, the disappointment growing each time as a diary eluded him. Odd-eyes then glanced up towards the bookshelf in front of the desk and he brought a knuckle to his chin, scanning each book carefully to see if any of them lacked a title or seemed thinner than they should have been. After all, he didn’t put it past Riddle to hide his innermost secrets as carefully as he could. But the disappointment never ceased and he found his way towards the bedside table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, nothing. When he had opened the drawer, there was instead the feeling of his stomach churning as he took note of the condoms and lubricant conveniently tucked away. He shut the drawer with much more force, lips pressing into a fine line as he tried to push away the thought of Riddle moaning out his brother’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wouldn’t go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze moved towards the bed and pet the soft bedding gently, imagining himself as the one to leave the redhead moaning. The twin placed both hands on the duvet, sliding slowly down the length of the bed until he was laying on his future-lover’s bed. It smelled so distinctly of Riddle. There was of course the rose-scented detergent of the Heartslabyul dorm, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was still there. A fainter version of his sweat-soaked clothes after gym. Or after a tea party on a particularly hot day. A smile formed on his lips, eyes closing as he relaxed into the feeling of the plush bedding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Floyd, stop!” The faint sound of giggling came from the end of the hallway. Eyes darted open as Jade got to the side of the bed opposite the door and kneeled down. He glanced towards the closed balcony doors, heart dropping as he realized there wasn’t enough time. The door opened, and the twin got on his stomach and slid under the bed. They were back far earlier than he had expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of Riddle’s laugh was music to his ears, even with the faint sound of his brother kissing him. Judging by how close their feet were and how awkward Riddle’s steps were, he could tell that his brother was pinning the smaller of the two to him by the hips. Probably kissing his neck as they moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait--” Riddle paused as they stood less than two feet from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm~? What’s that, Goldfishy?” More kissing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something’s...off.” The skepticism in his voice made Jade swell with pride. That was his Riddle. His smart, talented Riddle Rosehearts. The Riddle that Floyd didn’t deserve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ehh~?” Floyd stood beside the dorm leader for a moment, likely assessing the bedding before he jumped on. “Come on~” There was a soft whine to his voice and for a moment he thought Riddle would reject him. He had sounded so unnerved seeing the disruption to his pristine bedding. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please~?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Floyd whined, causing the redhead to sigh before pressing his body against the bed between Floyd’s dangling legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the sound of them kissing, causing him to press his lips tightly together. There really couldn’t be a situation </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse </span>
  </em>
  <span>than this. Clothes fell to the floor beside him, their breathing growing heavier before they both disappeared onto the bed above him. Jade turned from his stomach as quietly as he could, moving only as he heard the wood of the bed creaking slightly as they moved above him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goldfishy, you’re so cute~” Floyd cooed. Riddle let out a pained gasp and his brother’s laugh filled the room. Another pained intake of air. It seemed his brother hadn’t been lying about Riddle liking it rough. At least it seemed Floyd was learning. Perhaps he’d even get it </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>how the Heartslabyul dorm leader liked it right before he stole him away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was going to be any day now that Riddle realized he was with the wrong twin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drawer opened and Jade’s brows knit together, taking note at how early it was taken out. There was a loud squirt and, after a few moments, the familiar sound of relief as Floyd entered Riddle. Jade moved a hand to run a finger along the supports, mentally chastising him for how quick he was doing this. Sure, Floyd was the far more inexperienced twin, but he couldn’t imagine </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>taking his time with Riddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their panting rang inside of his head, causing him to close his eyes. He could hear the wet sounds of Floyd pumping into Riddle. He had even begun to count at one point, then quickly stopped upon realizing just how disgusted he was at the fact that his brother was fucking the boy he was is in love with. He tried to remind himself that he had known it was going to happen. Until it took the redhead long enough to realize that the two of them were supposed to be together, they were likely going to continue having sex. But he never had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. He never heard Riddle trying to stifle his moans. He never heard Floyd grunting out his nickname for Riddle. And he’d certainly never heard Floyd orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rocking of the bed slowed, much to his relief. The two of them were breathing heavy, but when Floyd stepped off the bed, he couldn’t help but take note of the fact that it didn’t sound like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Riddle </span>
  </em>
  <span>had cum. It was possible he was quiet during sex, he supposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Goldfish~” Jade could practically hear the smile in his voice. “But I need to check in with Azul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Floyd let out a chuckle and moved to lean on the bed and he could hear the wet kiss between them. “I’ll come back, okay~?” It was only a few moments later that his twin had dressed and exited the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silent sigh of relief escaped his lips as he heard the bed creak once more, assuming the redhead was going to get dressed himself. But there was the distinct sound of the bottle squeezing once more, causing Jade’s eyes to widen under the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So he didn’t finish</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade realized he had been wrong about hearing Floyd and Riddle not being able to get any worse. This was much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>worse. At first, the gentle moans of pleasure was music to his ears. One of his own hands had moved to rub at his crotch, the other covering his mouth to try to keep himself from letting out any noises. But as the moaning got louder and his actions made the bed shift quicker, he couldn’t help but realize that Riddle Rosehearts was jacking off alone above him. His selfish brother had gone home and now Riddle was stuck there, frustrated, with nothing that he could do to fix it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moans became more muffled and he could almost envision the dorm leader biting into the pillow he likely was now. Jade, no longer interested in getting himself off, ran his fingers along the wooden supports of the mattress. He wanted to be able to take him in his mouth, run his tongue along the shaft, feel Riddle’s hands tugging in his hair in pleasure. He wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> if it meant that the boy he was in love with wasn’t doing this alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to save him from Floyd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, a loud, breathy moan escaped his lips and the small boy panted against the pillow, letting himself recover there until his breathing evened out once more. He heard the bottle slip into the drawer and Riddle’s slender legs hit the floor once more. The redhead picked up his clothes, putting them on without a care in the world, before exiting his room once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade made a run for the balcony. Mismatched eyes stared down at the ground beneath him for a moment, then the tree beside him. There really wasn’t any good way to get down. The twin carefully got onto the other side and dangled from the metal railing before finally gathering the courage to let go. The teal-haired boy landed with a thud on the ground and he remained low next to the shrubby of the closest window, careful not to draw any more attention to himself. And after what seemed like an eternity, Jade Leech ran for the exit to the Hall of Mirrors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was out of breath by the time he had gotten to Mostro Lounge. There were customers aplenty and he could even see Floyd waiting on tables in the back. His lips pressed tightly together, that feeling of disgust for his brother’s selfishness washing over him once more. Jade could feel his palms sweating as he walked towards the private lounge, pausing onto to take a couple deep breaths to re-center himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s for Riddle. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He told himself for the second time today. <em>It's all for him. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three light knocks. Ten seconds. The door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to make a deal.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The long chapter has arrived! I hope you enjoy the food.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Azul watched him behind steepled hands, the two of them sitting in silence for a long while as the other contemplated his request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and I both know love potions don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>work.” It had been worth a shot. If there had been anyone who could perfect such a potion, it would be Azul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An aphrodisiac, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The octopus’ eyes narrowed, an amused smile forming on his lips. “Your specialty is magical pharmaceuticals, is it not? I’m sure you’d create one that was sufficient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have time for that.” Jade crossed his legs. “A proper aphrodisiac takes a week to ferment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a rush, I see.” The twin nodded. “And should I ask who this is meant for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teal-haired boy sat in silence, mismatched eyes never leaving the other. The boy in front of him let a long moment pass between the two of them, probably trying to ascertain who the poor boy on the receiving end would be. Finally, the smile on his lips grew and he stood from his seat behind his desk. “Very well then. I’m sure I’ll figure it out soon enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azul opened a cabinet and the soft clinking of glass vials filled the room as he searched for the right potion. “I know you’re not going to be willing to give me your magic.” He said, finally straightening and putting a vial of pink liquid between them on the desk. Mismatched eyes glanced down at it, taking in the incorrect color of the liquid. It was supposed to be a deep red. Like a heart. Or roses. Still, he remained silent. “I’m working on an expedited version of the potion. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>work, but there’s the possibility that it won’t. If it does, it should be stronger than a normal one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An amused smile crept on the eel’s lips. “Should I ask why you’ve been trying to make an expedited extra-strength aphrodisiac?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other teenager held back a smile. “I thought we would test it out.” He paused for a moment, blue-gray eyes catching his. “Consensually, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It certainly wouldn’t have been the first time the two of them slept together, nor the first time he had been used to determine the side effects of untested potions. There was no question as to how far he would go to support Azul. “I’m sorry to disappoint.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no matter. You’ll still be useful.” Azul leaned back in his seat, elbows propped up on the arms of his chair. “The deal will be to report back to me on how it affects...</span>
  <em>
    <span>whoever </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re using it on. I want no detail spared. Aside from the other participant if you’re inclined to keep it a secret, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade nodded, swiping the potion from the desk in front of him before slipping it into his pocket. He was lucky, really. Since his Overblot, Azul was much more willing to forego using someone’s unique magic as a bargaining chip for his deals and the stakes of those deals were far less predatory than they had once been. After all, his unique magic was far too precious to hand over. And if the other knew that he’d been lying about how strong it was, he wasn’t sure that Azul would ever be willing to give it back. “It’s a deal, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azul pulled out one of the contracts, a wicked smile forming on his lips as he extended a pen towards the twin. “It’s A Deal.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>There was only one step left before his plan was set in motion. Jade pulled out his phone from his pocket, sending a quick text to two people. The first was Riddle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted to thank you for your time studying with me. Would you like to have tea tomorrow?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The second was Trey. Poor sweet Trey Clover who made it far too obvious that he wanted something more from him than just their casual acquaintance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I apologize for bothering you. Would you mind helping me make a tart as a thank you to Riddle? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The reply was almost immediate. Jade’s lips curled into a cruel smile, knowing this would be a sound alibi if Riddle figured out what was happening to him. The teal-haired boy brought the phone to his lips, the cruelty quickly fading to an expression of excitement as he hurried towards the Heartslabyul dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey was waiting for him in the kitchen, already donning an apron with the second one draped over the island in the center of the dorm’s kitchen. Ingredients were already neatly displayed and the twin stood in the doorway for a moment. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The green haired boy glanced over his shoulder, the smallest hint of a smile forming on his lips as he grabbed the second apron before moving to hand it to Jade, their fingertips brushing ever so gently in the process. Jade </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>felt bad for using the other vice dorm leader, but it was for a good cause. He had to push past the lingering guilt to save Riddle from his brother’s neglect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you again for agreeing to help me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other dorm leader smiled as he passed the twin the strawberries to chop, shrugging his shoulders with a small smile lingering on his lips. “I’m just glad to see Riddle’s making friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade couldn’t help but remember Trey’s cruel words about Riddle—simply appeasing him with food to avoid Riddle’s wrath instead of helping to deal with the problem. It wasn’t a secret that the third-year had been part of the problem by enabling him. Not that the twin had minded him enabling the dorm leader, of course. Even as a tyrant, he wasn’t going to give up hope on Riddle. Besides, there were </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>perks that he had often imagined coming with the pent up rage inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least that interaction had meant that Trey, despite his initial suspicions, was not a threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Riddle study with you often?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as much anymore, I’m afraid.” Mismatched eyes watched as Trey worked the dough. “I still appreciate the help when he has time, however.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>busier lately.” Trey chuckled. “Floyd’s around here a lot nowadays.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware.” A knuckle moved to his chin, a chuckle escaping his own lips. “I’m pleased the two of them seem to be getting along so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trey’s hand bumped into his, lingering there for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>too long as he moved to grab the cream to begin making the filling. The twin made sure not to move his hand before the other’s, hoping to spark a manufactured moment between the two of them. It seemed to work as the green haired boy cleared his throat, tensing up as he tended to the cream once more. “You’re not upset that Floyd’s stolen your classmate?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stolen. What an interesting choice of words</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I can’t say that I’m not disappointed that Riddle doesn’t have much time to spend with me anymore, but I’m glad that he seems to have grown fonder of Floyd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind studying with you if you need help.” Jade glanced at the other out of the corner of his eye, taking note of the light pink tinge at his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twin moved to face him completely, taking in the nervous expression. The other vice dorm leader turned towards him as well, just as predicted, with a softer version of that predatory look he had seen on him the last time they had met in Heartslabyul. “I think I would be far too distracted if you studied with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air was heavy between them. Only when he felt the tension was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>right did he move to place hands on either side of Trey, clutching the island with both hands to trap him in there. The other’s hands moved to the twin’s waist, gently pulling him closer. Jade had to admit, even with this going exactly how he had planned, it was going far better than expected. The twin leaned in, lips brushing gently against the other’s lips as one hand moved to reach in his pocket, gently fingering the aphrodisiac in his pocket. Trey took the bait, pulling Jade even closer as their lips crashed together. The twin’s free hand moved to rub at the other’s neck, matching the ferocity of the kiss as the other hand reached around the other, quickly pouring the liquid into the cream.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Riddle had never spared any detail when they had tea together and today was no exception. As he entered the garden, the long table had every spot set perfectly despite it just being the two of them. The redhead was already seated at the head of the table, chin in his hand as he watched the flowers that separated the dorm’s tea area from the rest of the gardens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twin’s fingers curled around the pastry box, though he eyed the decorative deserts some of the dorm members must have slaved over. There was a small tower of cookies, two small cakes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>strawberry tart. Jade’s lips pressed into a fine line for a moment but he quickly recovered as blue-grey eyes took note of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I’m not interrupting. You seemed lost in thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” Riddle straightened himself, a hand moving to beckon him over. Jade moved to sit in his normal spot—right at the dorm leader’s right hand where he belonged. “I was wondering if I should have had Cater paint the roses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you weren’t opposed to white roses?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The faintest hint of a smile formed on Riddle’s face as Jade sat down. “I’m not. Though I don’t think </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of those miniscule rules should be ignored. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>when a guest is coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A guest</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jade hated the notion. “It’s really quite alright. I’m sure I’ve been here enough that you shouldn’t feel the need to prepare as much.” The twin slid the small pastry box closer towards the other. “A token for my appreciation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A red eyebrow raised as he looked the other up and down. Jade could tell that he was fighting back a smile, though his poker face was truly better than the Leech twin had expected. Gloved fingers carefully pulled at the strings keeping the box closed. Riddle blinked a couple times at the tart, allowing that poker face to fall just a little bit as his shoulders relaxed. “You didn’t have to do this, Jade. I had sweets prepared for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was really no trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle’s smile grew as his eyes finally met Jade’s once more. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” The twin grabbed the box, carefully taking the tart of it to set it closer to the dorm leader than the other tart before grabbing the ornate teapot, pouring for the both of them. “I must admit it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>my doing, however. I did get some help from Trey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’ve heard.” Odd-eyes watched as the redhead took a sip of his tea, not bothering to look at him as he casually mentioned the two vice dorm leaders kissing in the kitchen. It would have gone farther if he hadn’t put a stop to it. Not that he would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>minded</span>
  </em>
  <span>—he just couldn’t have anyone tasting the cream while they snuck off to Trey’s room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course Trey mentioned it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It didn’t matter—it only aided in his alibi. There was no way Trey would have seen the aphrodisiac, after all. “I’m glad to see you’re interested in someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp pain shot through his heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m interested in you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Instead, he simply smiled and brought a hand to his chest. “I’m not certain if I am ready for anything more to happen, though I am happy to have your support.” Jade motioned towards the strawberry tart. “Would you like some?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller boy was failing at holding back his excitement as he nodded. He could feel those eyes on him as he cut slices for the both of them. It seemed Trey must have been wrong all along—Riddle really </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>prefer his tarts made with love, even if he himself didn’t realize it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade’s heart raced as he watched the boy take the first bite of the tart. A normal aphrodisiac took about fifteen minutes to start taking effect and Riddle just kept taking more and more bites, obviously pleased with the twin’s handiwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then the time had passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle’s brows were permanently furrowed, cheeks reddening as he glanced around the table, pressing a gloved hand to his cheek in a vain attempt to feel for a fever. “Is everything alright?” Jade asked, making sure to sound properly concerned. The dorm leader was dazed, breathing getting heavier as his gaze locked onto the side of the table. “Riddle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah—” The redhead tried to shake it from him, though the concerned look immediately formed on his soft features once more. “I’m sorry, I’m not feeling particularly well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twin blinked a couple times, head tilting as he took a glove off to press his hand against the other’s forehead. “You do feel warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle nodded. “I’m sorry, I think we should probably postpone this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite alright.” Jade assured him, getting to his feet before holding a hand out to the other. “May I help you to your room?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glossy blue eyes glanced up at him, lips parting slightly as he examined his expression for a while. For a moment, Jade wondered if Riddle had already figured out he had been drugged. But then his gaze fell and the boy nodded and took his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they had gotten to Riddle’s room, it was obvious that the aphrodisiac had really begun to take effect. He kept bumping into Jade and while he wasn’t sure if it was an accident or on purpose, he shivered with even the faintest bit of contact. His cheeks were a deep shade of red, eyes half-lidded and glossy as he made his way to sit on his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s come over me all of the sudden.” He was panting. Mismatched eyes glanced down at him, lips curling into a predatory smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite alright.” Jade replied, taking off one of his gloves before brushing the smaller boy’s hair away from his forehead before pretending to take his temperature. There was nothing there of course—but he couldn’t help but notice the other’s breath catching in his throat. “It doesn’t appear you have a fever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, how he’d longed to see the Heartslabyul prefect like this. His chin tilted up towards him, blue-grey eyes practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him. The boy licked his lips, a hand moving to gently pinch the twin’s slacks. This wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>Floyd’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>Riddle. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. One that he had brought out with less than savory means, but it worked. He’d no longer have to hang onto every detail that his brother overshared. He’d be able to hear the sweet music of Riddle moaning. He could sink his own teeth into the boy’s skin. Maybe he could even leave his own permanent mark on his beautiful skin. Today he’d get Riddle Rosehearts all to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile on his lips faltered slightly. He’d thought this out. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he’d be willing to risk his relationship with both Riddle and Floyd to have this moment. The teal-haired boy even thought that he’d be fine with just having this </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>moment. But as his hand cupped the other’s cheek and Riddle leaned into the touch, the glaring reminder that tomorrow he’d remember that he loved Floyd began to weigh him down. Azul had even tried to warn him that this wouldn’t fill the gaping hole inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what could he do? Even when he tried to push the thoughts he had about Riddle away, the obsession would only worsen. It’d become even harder to ignore when he had started dating his brother. He’d walk into his room with the two of them cuddled up in Floyd’s bed. His brother would kiss the smaller boy any chance he had, even in front of him. Jade wondered how they could both be so blind to the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>had claimed Riddle first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to think now that he’d come so close to fulfilling that dream, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Jade’s hand fell from the other’s cheek, a sigh escaping his lips. “I suppose I should let you rest.” He slipped the glove back onto his hand, watching Riddle’s brow furrow slightly in confusion. The twin leaned down, placing a kiss on top of the other’s head before taking a step back, the fabric of his pants relaxing as it slipped through the redhead’s loose grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jade I—” Riddle cut himself off, obviously confused by his own words. The taller of the two blinked at him, watching as he tried to piece together what he wanted to say. “I don’t mind if you want to stay.” His gaze moved down towards the other’s crotch, taking note of the bulge underneath. He couldn’t help but wonder what it looked like. Was his dick as beautiful as the rest of him? He wondered how it would feel to take Riddle in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He felt his own member twitch slightly as his imagination got a little too vivid. Really, he’d done this to himself by slipping the other the aphrodisiac. However, his expression didn’t betray anything. “I fear I’d only keep you from resting.” A hand moved to his chest, allowing another smile to form on his lips. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned on his heel and made his way towards the door, but Riddle’s sharp tone stopped him. “I don’t recall excusing you.” There was a genuine sense of amusement bubbling up inside of him and glanced back towards the boy once more. His expression had been just as he imagined—that beautiful defiant pout, legs crossed, arms crossed over his chest. When he looked like this there was no denying that he really did look regal in every sense of the word. “I’m not done with you yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admittedly, he hadn’t expected this from what Floyd had told him about Riddle during sex. Despite his better judgement, the teal-haired boy moved back to his spot in front of the boy on the bed. “Is that so?” He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>this was dangerous, but he was trying </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard to be stern. It must have been hard, given the fact that it was only just moments before Riddle had practically been begging for him. “And what is it we’re not ‘done’ with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy in front of him faltered. The blush on his cheeks deepend, blue-grey eyes averting from the boy in front of him. Riddle still didn’t want to say it. Not that he could blame him—it must have been confusing to suddenly want to fuck your boyfriend’s brother. Going just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>further wouldn’t hurt. If only to hear the sweet sound of Riddle saying he wanted him to be seared into his memory. Jade leaned forward, hands on either side of Riddle on the bed. “You have to say it, Riddle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller boy shot a glare towards him, though it wasn’t nearly as deadly as it normally was. Almost immediately, his gaze moved down towards Jade’s lips, taking note how close the two of them were. “You already know what I want.” His voice was nearly a whisper and the facade of him trying to keep cool was thrown out the window. The redhead grabbed onto his blazer, though he didn’t pull him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I really have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jade leaned in just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jade…” The prefect’s shoulders dropped a little, taking a moment to bite his lower lip before finally giving in. “I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade could feel himself twitch in his pants just from the breathy sound of his words. His fingers curled into the blanket, wanting more than anything to give the redhead what he wanted. But even that didn’t wash away the weird sense of guilt lingering within him. The teal-haired boy stood up straight and smiled down at the poor boy he’d drugged. “Oya, Riddle~” Now that he’d finally said it, his hands moved from the blazer to Jade’s stomach, slowly making their way under the blazer to wrap around him to pull him closer. “I couldn’t do that to my dear brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle glanced up at him, his breathing even heavier than it had been. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>turn to falter. The whine in his voice caught him off guard and the smile dropped. One of his hands looped around to his back, tugging gently at the string of his cummerbund until it fell to the floor. Shivers ran up his spine, lips pressing tightly together. This is what he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he had nearly talked himself out of it, but seeing how weak the poor boy was in front of him made it harder to listen to the voice in his head telling him not to do this. “Jade, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” A gloved hand moved to caress those red cheeks he loved so much and the boy leaned into his touch once more, this time closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” His own voice shook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle nuzzled his hand gently before grasping it gently to place a kiss on the inside of the twin’s wrist. “Please fuck me.” Such dirty words from his precious boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about Floyd?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead continued nuzzling his hand. “I don’t want him.” Jade’s heart leapt into his throat. He knew it was the aphrodisiac talking, but it was everything he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to hear. The boy on the bed whined. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a quick motion, he leaned down and crashed his lips against the other boy’s, the redhead’s arms almost immediately wrapping around his shoulders to pull him down on the bed. He knew he should put a stop to this—it was his brother’s boyfriend. Riddle was drugged. There was too much at stake. But he hadn’t expected </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>begging. He hadn’t expected the whine in his voice or the gentle tugging at his clothes. He hadn’t expected the kiss, while rough and greedy, to send his mind spiraling like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so he let it happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of him had wondered if he would have had the strength to walk away even if Riddle </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>begged. He had been so close to the door, so close to walking out, but could his feet exit the Heartslabyul dorm, take him to the Hall of Mirrors, and then go back home knowing that the other boy was there, begging for a release? That if he weren’t there, there was a possibility of him calling Floyd instead? </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>certainly couldn’t happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the twin was greedy, the boy underneath him was greedier. He tugged at Jade’s purple shirt with such ferocity that a button popped, while his own movements, still quick and desperate, were much more calculated in preserving the dorm leader’s clothing. The younger of the two moved to straddle the other boy, deftly unbuttoning the jacket as the redhead stared up at him panting. Riddle undid Jade’s pants, making him suddenly aware of how hard he had gotten just by what little they had already done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t get </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>excited. He knew from hiding under the bed that Floyd had a habit of not getting Riddle off and he wouldn’t make that mistake. If he could only have him like this once, he was going to make sure that he got to see the smaller boy writhing underneath him in pleasure </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>how he imagined. So when Riddle tried to rub at his hard on, Jade grabbed the other by the wrists and pushed him back onto the bed, pinning his hands above his head while the twin nipped at the other’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead’s bare chest arched against him and the twin brought a knee up right at the other’s crotch, pressing against it </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>so gently. However, Riddle didn’t seem to have enough patience for the teasing. His hips grinded against Jade’s knee, causing him to chuckle into the other’s neck. “Oya~ Someone’s impatient.” Riddle nodded slightly, his fingers digging into the blanket underneath him as he continued to grind against him. “Hmm...I suppose it can’t be helped then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved from his position over the boy and undid his pants, causing him to point towards the bedside table. “The lube’s over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade chuckled. “Oya, Riddle~ My dear brother really must not take care of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop talking about him.” The dorm leader whined. “Just fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience~” He teased, pulling his pants off to reveal underwear that </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>hadn’t been in his drawer when Jade had gone through it. The black lace, the straps hugging at his hips. It all </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed </span>
  </em>
  <span>Floyd. The twin bit down on his lower lip, a hand moving to rub his erection through the underwear. Mismatched eyes glanced towards Riddle, taking in the way his brows knit together in pleasure and how his breath was picking up. Jade wasn’t sure if it was the aphrodisiac or the sheer lack of attention Floyd gave him that was making him </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>excited this quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand slipped underneath the lace underwear’s waistband, though he made sure to keep him fully enveloped by the fabric. Fingers gently toyed with the head of his erection and the twin watched as the redhead’s face shifted from the teasing. A whine escaped the smaller boy’s lips and he took it as his sign to begin pumping the other. “Oya, you’re so cute, Riddle~” Jade teased, moving down to press a gentle kiss at the crook of the boy’s neck. Riddle almost immediately tilted his head for more room, fingers curling. Pointed teeth brushed lightly against the other’s skin before </span>
  <em>
    <span>gently </span>
  </em>
  <span>biting down, causing the redhead’s hand to curl into teal locks. His grasp tightened in his hair as he came inside of the lacy underwear. Too early, though it could hardly be expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade pulled his hand out of the underwear, locking eyes with Riddle as the twin licked some of his cum from his fingertips. The redhead’s cheeks reddened almost immediately, a hand moving to try to cover it from the other, eliciting a laugh from the twin. Jade grabbed his wrist gently, pulling it away from the other’s face with little resistance. “I think it’s a little too late for such things, Riddle.” Blue-grey eyes caught his once more, face softening a little before he nodded. Fingers curled into Jade’s partially open shirt, pulling him down into a rough kiss. He gladly returned the kiss and made sure to nip at Riddle’s lower lip, causing him a breathy gasp to escape his lips as his back arched up towards him in anticipation. The twin moved light kisses down his neck, finally resting for a moment at the redhead’s shoulder before he bit down, this time </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>harder on the boy’s skin. A pained gasp escaped his lips and the fist in his hair pulled tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twin released the other, nervous he had gotten bad information from his brother about him liking it rough. Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes and he felt his heart leap to his throat, threatening to choke him. “Is it too much?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Riddle shook his head. He struggled to find the word for a moment, but eventually managed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jade chuckled and moved to the other shoulder, biting down even harder on his skin. The twin could feel the faint taste of metallic in his mouth, though one of Riddle’s hands had made it up his shirt and his nails were digging desperately into his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade didn’t think he could hold back much longer. He pulled away from the smaller boy’s grasp, finishing unbuttoning his shirt and tearing both that and his blazer off of him to toss aside on the floor. When he began to take off his own pants, Riddle placed a hand on his. “Wait—” For a moment, he was afraid that the other was having second thoughts. “I wanna—” He cut himself off once more, lips pressing into a fine line as he pointed to the pillows. “Lay down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twin raised a brow, though he did as instructed. The dorm leader positioned himself near his hips, fingers curling around the fabric of his pants and underwear to slowly reveal the eel’s erection himself. Odd-eyes watched the scene carefully, taking in the hungry gaze as took in the length of his erection. Once both were completely off, the redhead kneeled down between his legs, tongue starting at the base of his dick and slowly licking the erection until he made it to the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing he’d imagined had topped this. Even though he’d imagined Riddle taking him in his mouth countless times, there was nothing preparing him for how wet and warm the inside of his mouth </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>was. Maybe it was the years of tension, or maybe he was simply feeling high from the other’s eagerness, but this was far more satisfying than any blow job he’d had before. His own fingers curled into Riddle’s hair this time, grabbing a fist full of it to keep it tight. However, a smirk formed on Jade’s lips after a few moments and he began to apply more force, roughly aiding Riddle as he bobbed his head up and down the length of his erection. The tears began to spill down his cheeks, though the boy’s nails dug into his thighs and he could feel the vibrations of the redhead moaning against him. The twin let out a deep moan, feeling himself getting dangerously close to releasing. However, that was the signal to pull him by the hair off of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle sat up, wiping at the drool that had spilled from his mouth as Jade moved to grab the lubricant as he had earlier been directed. He could feel Riddle moving to take his underwear off on the bed, an eager expression forming on his face as Jade turned towards him once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twin paused, however. Mismatched eyes took in the other’s body as he panted, taking note of both the old and new marks adorning his skin. His eyes then moved to the soft pink still lingering on his cheeks. “What?” Riddle asked, brows knitting together as he shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Jade shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips as he moved to kiss the other. It was gentle at first, though quickly became rougher. As Riddle’s mouth let him in, he could taste the still-pooling saliva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bead of saliva hung between them when the kiss finally broke and he moved forward, forcing the other to lay back down on the bed once more. Jade leaned back on his heels, squeezing the bottle of lubricant into his hands as Riddle’s hands gently explored his thighs, hip bones, his stomach—anywhere within reach that wasn’t his erection. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good. You learn fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade coated two of his fingers in lubricant, the clean hand moving to guide Riddle’s thigh up to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss at first, then another as he slipped the fingers inside of the redhead. A light gasp escaped the boy’s lips and Jade bit down hard on the boy’s inner thigh. It had been one of the few places Floyd had left unmarked and as he tasted the blood in his mouth, he knew it his own bite mark would linger well after the day ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stretched at Riddle’s opening and the boy writhed underneath him, though he couldn’t help but keep himself from preparing the other just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>less than he normally did when sleeping with someone. But those tears and the way his small body contorted into both pain and pleasure were too tempting to pass up. Jade pulled his fingers out, making sure to coat his erection well before positioning himself at Riddle’s entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon entering him, Riddle’s eyes widened in pain. The twin paused for a moment, watching as the dorm leader struggled to catch his breath for a moment. “Is it alright?” Riddle nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade positioned himself so that he was on his knees, hands holding the other’s small hips to keep them elevated as he started to thrust into the other as hard as he could. It created a beautiful image—those tears running down his cheeks once again, his determined face as he tried to fight back a moan. He had to admit—he understood the feeling. He shouldn’t have allowed Riddle to suck him off as long as he had. It was already hard to contain himself and now there was the slight worry that he would finish before the other. Not that it mattered, really. At least if he did, he’d be sure to still make him orgasm again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened slightly as Riddle extended his hands towards Jade, staring up at him with half-lidded eyes as he made grabby-hands for him to come closer. He assumed he was already red, but the sight certainly would have made him even more so if Riddle had been paying attention. His hands left the other’s hips, fingers interlocking with the redhead’s as he pinned them above the boy’s head. Jade’s lips met Riddle’s before moving down to his shoulder before he began thrusting once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle’s grasp tightened around his as he continued to thrust as hard as he could into the other. The boy’s legs curled around Jade’s hips. The twin’s pointed teeth dug into his skin once more, as he sensed the boy getting closer to his second release. Riddle’s hips began to shake and he could feel the warm seed on his stomach, and he had to release the other from his mouth in order to let out his own deep moans. It wasn’t long before he released inside of the boy underneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two remained there for a short while catching their breaths. Riddle’s whole body was covered in sweat, though that didn’t stop Jade from kissing all along his shoulder and neck. When the eel finally allowed himself to slip out of the other, he sat between his legs for a moment, bringing the fingers that were still woven between his to his lips to place a kiss on the first knuckle of each of his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead released one of his hands from the twin’s to wipe at his brow, then at his tear-stained cheeks. Jade couldn’t help but let out a dry chuckle and he leaned down to kiss the other on the forehead. “You look exhausted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” He managed to get out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded, looking down at him for a moment before moving towards the pillows to slip under the covers. Riddle sat up and watched him for a moment, brows furrowing as he looked at Jade for a long while. “I can go if you’d rather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle shook his head, voice quiet. “No, it’s alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crawled next to him in the bed and the twin pulled him close, chin resting on top of the other’s boy’s head. He knew he couldn’t stay long—the aphrodisiac was certainly making him more tired than normal and he’d certainly regain his inhibitions once he woke up. But he could be there for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the dorm leader’s breathing had evened out, the teal-haired boy gently moved from the bed and quietly got dressed. He glanced down at the dirtied underwear, a smile forming on his lips as he picked it up and slipped it into his pocket before moving towards the door. Jade paused for a moment, hand on the doorknob before glancing back towards Riddle. There was a pang of regret pulsing through him knowing that it was likely this would be the last time he would ever see Riddle so serene. And for once </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>had been the one holding him. The eel’s lips pressed into a fine line as he made his way back towards the bed, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to the boy’s temple before finally leaving Heartslabyul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Riddle would probably hate him for this. Even if he didn’t realize he’d been drugged, Jade assumed that Riddle would blame him for what transpired. But the guilt didn’t keep him awake at night. Even with Floyd in the bed on the other side of the room, he felt far more peaceful than he had in a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as he predicted, it couldn’t last.. Jade glanced at his phone as he wiped the sleepiness from his eyes. His heart had nearly stopped upon seeing the notification with Riddle’s name. He swiped the smartphone open and sat up in his bed, letting out a sigh as he read the dreaded text.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We need to talk.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This definitely has a super cliche trope but I love it so you all can deal lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Riddle was staring out of the glass-paned door to his balcony when he had arrived, arms crossed over his chest with a blank expression on his face. For a moment Jade wondered if he’d somehow learned that he’d scaled the tree to get in there. It was entirely possible someone had seen him. But if he did, the dorm leader didn’t mention it. The redhead let out a sigh, turning to face him before motioning towards the small ornate loveseat in his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can sit if you’d like. I made sure to prepare some tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twin’s heart was beating heavily inside of his chest, palms sweating as he nodded and made his way to sit. At least he hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>immediately </span>
  </em>
  <span>used his unique magic on him, but there was still a lingering dread telling him that this was going to be the last time he would be able to be alone with Riddle. Even worse, it’s possible that he’d gone to Crowley and was just telling him before the headmaster delivered the news of expulsion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the Heartslabyul prefect sat down next to him, pouring some of the black tea out for the both of them. Jade watched him carefully, trying to get any indication about what the other was thinking. For a moment, he considered using his own unique magic to get the answers he needed, but ultimately decided against it. He loved Riddle and if he somehow forgave Jade, he didn’t want the guilt of manipulating him for answers weighing on his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle grabbed his teacup, leaning back as he sipped on it. The eel didn’t bother to grab his own—he simply continued watching the other. Had dared not talk first lest he accidentally give away too much information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, a sigh escaped the redhead’s lips and he set the teacup down once more, brows furrowing a little. Despite wearing his dorm uniform, he looked far less princely than he normally did. His shoulders were drooped, he leaned forward. He looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>defeated</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jade’s lips pressed into a fine line, mismatched eyes moving to his own tea as guilt began to eat away at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it would be best if we discussed what happened yesterday.” Riddle finally spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d understand if you’d rather not.” The twin’s voice was quiet as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other boy shook his head. “No—we need to.” There was a long pause. “I have to apologize to you, Jade.” The teal-haired boy blinked a couple times in surprise, odd-eyes finally moving to look at the other once more. “I wasn’t acting myself yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart rate increased and he could have sworn it was about to jump out of his chest and onto the pristine carpet underneath them. If he had expected anything from this confrontation, it certainly wasn’t Riddle apologizing to him. “There’s really no need to apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course there is.” Blue eyes finally met his. “I love Floyd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade nodded. Of course there hadn’t been a doubt of that in his mind. Riddle was certainly not the type to date someone just because of their feelings for him, but he was certainly blind to how wrong the two of them were for each other. “I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead let out another sigh, obviously stressed by the whole situation. “I really don’t know what came over me. And to force myself on you like that—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Riddle cut himself off, Jade’s eyes widened in surprise. “Riddle.” His tone was serious and although the boy beside him had turned his gaze once more, Jade moved a knuckle to guide him to look at him once more. “You didn’t force yourself on me.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quite the opposite, actually. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression contorted into guilt. “You tried to leave and I just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>begged</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have slept with you if I didn’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long silence hung between the two of them and Jade fought the urge to tilt Riddle’s chin up just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>bit more to kiss him. Finally, the other gave him a small nod and the twin dropped the knuckle just under his chin, offering him a smile before grabbing his tea. As his finger curled around the teacup’s handle, his eyes moved towards the bed, wondering if his scent was still on it. Floyd had stayed in their room all night and it was possible that Riddle hadn’t changed the bedsheets yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if his brother would smell him on the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As memories of Riddle’s tear-stained cheeks, the softness of his naked body, and the blood pooling at one of Jade’s bite marks flooded back towards him, he couldn’t help but spin another web inside of his mind. “I’m sure you wouldn’t want Floyd to learn about this, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” Riddle stated, rubbing at one of his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other twin nodded, a smile forming on his lips as he glanced back towards the other. “I’m afraid I was a little rough yesterday. How is your shoulder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Riddle’s hands moved to rub gently at the shoulder he’d left the mark on. “It will be alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I see?” Jade’s lips curled into a predatory smile. “I’m afraid it might appear too fresh to pass off as Floyd’s. I’d like to be sure.” Riddle’s brows furrowed slightly, but he nodded a little as he began to undo the Heartslabyul uniform’s jacket and shirt. The twin watched carefully, taking note of every inch of skin that was revealed to him again. He had to admit—he liked this visual better. Riddle, not under the influence of magic, undressing himself for Jade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally the boy moved the white fabric of his shirt enough to show the bite mark. One of Jade’s hands rested on the boy’s shoulder, thumb gently brushing over the red marks that stood out against his pale skin. The contrast really did look beautiful, especially knowing it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>that had marked him. In truth, a part of him really did want Floyd to see—maybe he’d figure it out. Maybe he’d break up with Riddle and he could be there to pick up the pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably not. While his brother was smart, he often didn’t care enough to be particularly observant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twin leaned forward, feeling the boy beside him tense up a little as his lips gently kissed the pierced skin. However, the dorm leader didn’t say anything, emboldening Jade enough that his hand moved towards the bite he had left on Riddle’s inner thigh, gently tracing it with his fingers through the fabric of his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jade, we shouldn’t.” There was a breathiness to Riddle’s voice that hadn’t been there earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk formed on the eel’s lips. “How is that bite, Riddle?” His teeth moved to brush gently against his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s—” The redhead cut himself off and Jade’s fingertips gently moved upwards, a flood of satisfaction washing over him as he felt the beginning of an erection forming in his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oya, oya~” He teased, pulling away from the other’s shoulder. “You’re quite quick to get a rise out of, aren’t you?” A smile formed on his lips. Riddle’s cheeks reddened at his statement and his hand moving to grab Jade’s wrist to pull it away from his crotch, causing the smile to fall. “Is it because Floyd has a hard time pleasuring you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not—” Riddle’s face reddened even more, blue-grey eyes darting to meet Jade’s. “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There we go</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Is that so?” A knuckle moved towards his chin and he let out an amused chuckle. “I apologize, then. I’ve heard he’s been having issues pleasuring you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red brows knit together in frustration. “Is he really discussing this with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade nodded. “I must ask then, did you not find yesterday enjoyable?” The boy beside him tensed up once more, this time not daring to meet the twin’s gaze. “There’s no shame in getting what you’re missing from someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle shook his head, his voice quiet as he spoke. “Of course there is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile lingered on his lips, though his hand moved back towards his partially open shirt to run his thumb along the bite mark one more time. “I’m sorry you feel that way. Though it’s not as if Floyd and I hadn’t shared partners before.” It was a half truth—Floyd hadn’t gone further than kissing Azul or cuddling with him on rare occasions.” The twin got to his feet, moving a hand to his chest as he gave a small bow to the other. “I wish the two of you the best of luck. I do hope he’ll come around to being rougher for your sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t even had time to begin walking away before Riddle caught his hand. However, he simply remained sitting in silence for a long while, staring in front of him with a stern look on his face. Jade couldn’t help but smile to himself. It appeared he’d put enough doubt in the other boy’s mind, along with how the heightened sensations of the aphrodisiac had left him the day before to hesitate on letting him leave. All Jade needed to do was make sure he didn’t give Riddle enough time to second guess himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand moved to weave their fingers together as he took a step closer towards the dorm leader, his free hand moving to tilt the other’s chin up towards him. As soon as those dull blue eyes met his, he leaned down to kiss the other. The kiss was interrupted, however, by a gloved finger resting on it. “Not on the lips..” Jade tilted his head to the side, taking in the other’s blank expression for a moment before nodding. It would take time to convince Riddle that the two of them were meant to be together, but he was confident he’d be able to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not like I haven’t already kissed you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The twin leaned down to the other’s neck, placing a soft kiss right at his pulse. Riddle’s fingers tightened in his and Jade nipped gently at the other’s neck, careful not to leave a mark this time. A hand moved to the other’s inner thigh once more as he leaned in to nip at the dorm leader’s earlobe, followed by a whisper. “I still need to inspect that bite mark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle nodded a little and began unbuttoning his pants. Mismatched eyes glanced down, taking note of his shaking hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Still feeling guilty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He could still say no if he wasn’t careful. “Riddle,” Jade moved to get on his knees, brushing the other’s hands away from the side of his pants, “how did it feel begging me to fuck you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead’s cheeks flushed as he watched the eel begin pulling off his boots. “Embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t seem very embarrassed at the time. How did you feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The first boot was off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—” His voice was quiet once more, though Jade could see the bulge in his pants growing once more. “I’m not really sure. I just...wanted you so badly I could hardly think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk formed on Jade’s lips, moving his hands to the waistband of the other’s pants now that both boots were off. He hesitated for a moment, watching the other boy carefully. “And do you want me now?” Another pause, followed by a small nod. “Say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you.” His heart leapt to his throat. Even just a few hours earlier he had thought that this would be the last time he’d even be alone with Riddle. He certainly hadn’t thought that he’d hear him say he wanted Jade without an aphrodisiac to keep his inhibitions at bay. He began to pull the other’s pants down along with the briefs he’d seen in his hamper before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not wearing Floyd’s underwear this time. Were you hoping for this, Riddle?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade opened the other’s legs so he could get a better look at the bite mark. “Oya, this one looks particularly bad~” He teased before leaning in to kiss it gently. The teal-haired boy bit down gently on the still-tender skin, causing Riddle to let out a pained gasp. One of the redhead’s hands moved to run through Jade’s hair as he licked the bitemark. He moved further towards the other’s crotch, biting down hard on the soft skin of his upper thigh. He wouldn’t make it bleed this time—even if he wanted Floyd to find out about their affair, he also didn’t want Riddle to think he was doing it on purpose. The boy squirmed underneath him, the hand in his hair gripping tightly even after Jade broke from the other’s skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left a short trail of kisses until he reached the other boy’s nearly-hard erection, a smirk forming on his lips before licking from base to the head. Riddle shivered underneath him as his tongue explored the head of his penis. Odd-eyes met Riddle’s as he took the other in his mouth completely, pride swelling inside of him as the boy—normally so shy—didn’t break eye contact. The smaller boy’s breathing grew heavy as he became fully hard in Jade’s mouth and one of the twin’s hands moved around to grab his ass, making sure his nails dug hard into the boy’s flesh as his tongue massaged him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle’s back arched towards him, his hips trying their best to keep from thrusting into his mouth. If he hadn’t been so intent on sucking him off, Jade would have laughed at his hesitation. The amount of times he’d imagined grabbing his red hair and face fucking him were immeasurable. He’d never truly thought about it the other way, but the image was enough to get his own dick harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for the dorm leader to cum in his mouth and the twin greedily licked at his lips, trying to get even the small drips that had spilled from his mouth. Riddle panted as he leaned against the loveseat, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow as he tried to regain composure. Jade moved to coax his arm away, taking in the red on his cheek and the tired, pleased expression on his face. “You don’t have to hold back with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment for the redhead to respond, though when he did he let out a short, breathy chuckle. “I didn’t want to be rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teal-haired boy moved to kiss the other on the forehead, prompting Riddle to grab his shirt between two knuckles. “You can be as rude as you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle watched him for a moment when Jade moved to sit back down on the floor, smiling up to him. He was studying him—searching for something that Jade couldn’t pinpoint. But the dorm leader grabbed him by the shirt, coaxing him back up to hover over the couch as he began to nip gently at his jawline while his hands began to undo his shirt. His heart leapt to his throat and his lips parted as he focused on every bit of skin the other bit, trying to sear it into his memory forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other boy’s hands ran along his chest after he opened the shirt, taking in the sight as his fingers explored each curve. The redhead remained silent as his thumbs brushed over his nipples gently. As his fingertips ran along the faint contours of his abs. Jade had to fight the urge to break Riddle’s rule, wanting desperately to kiss him as he took in the sight of the twin. He couldn’t help but wonder what was going on through his mind as he examined him, but that thought process quickly faded away when the redhead leaned in to lick at one of his nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t really used to such attention—normally he was the one making sure the other was properly turned on. Jade’s breath caught in his throat as Riddle pinched the other nipple gently with his finger tips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade pulled away shortly after, the desire to feel the other around him becoming too much to handle. Blue-grey eyes blinked up at him for a second, a confused expression on the dorm leader’s lips, but the twin couldn’t even form a proper reply. Instead, he held up a finger before moving to the bedside table to grab the lubricant once more. He shrugged off his shirt and blazer and when his eyes caught sight of the other undoing his own jacket, the teal-haired boy’s eyes narrowed. “Keep it on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather not get it dirty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade smiled, setting the lube down on the table next to the loveseat. “Do you know what I love about this uniform, Riddle?” Riddle furrowed his brows and he stopped at the last button, though he didn’t shrug the jacket off completely. The twin kneeled on the ground once more, grabbing the boy’s feet one at a time to place a kiss on top of them. “The heels,” he began, his hands now moving to the boy’s tiny waist. “How tight it is here.” His hands moved down to the other’s hips, taking in the sight of the other’s barely-hard dick. “How it gives the illusion of bigger hips and how it opens </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>above your dick.” Jade’s attention moved back towards his face. “I’d very much appreciate it if you kept the jacket on this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle’s eyes narrowed a little. “You don’t have to make my uniform sound </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>lewd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twin chuckled, bringing a knuckle to his lips. “I apologize if I’ve offended you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dorm leader shook his head, letting out a defeated sigh as he began to button the jacket up once more, followed by the still partially-unbuttoned shirt underneath. “The gloves are coming off, though. They would be harder to clean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course~” Jade smiled, grabbing the lubricant once more to coat his fingers. He gently inserted one, his other hand moving to pump gently at his dick to get his erection up once more. Riddle’s hands moved to his shoulders, fingers digging into his skin as his breathing started to become more uneven. The twin offered the other a hungry smile, leaning in to nip gently at his earlobe as he inserted another finger. “You make the best faces, Riddle~” He cooed, causing the other to dig his nails deeper into his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh-shut up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twin chuckled. “It’s true.” He bit on his earlobe a little harder as he slipped a third finger inside. Riddle gasped, back arching towards him. “I’d like to see it more after today. Would you like that, Riddle?” Perhaps it was cheating to ask him while he stretched him out, but he couldn’t help himself. The smaller boy nodded against his shoulder and Jade bit down hard on his earlobe once more. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Say it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, he didn’t really care too much for dirty talk. But there was something about the fact that Riddle wasn’t his completely that made him need the validation. He wanted to revel in the fact that despite the fact that he was dating Floyd, he still wanted Jade enough to sleep with him despite that. “Y-You can see it more.” He finally choked out, though he groaned slightly after. “Stop it with making me say these embarrassing things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade chuckled, pulling his fingers out from the other before handing the bottle of lubricant to Riddle. “I apologize.” The twin stood up straight and undid his pants as the redhead squirted the lube into his own hands, catching on to what the eel had wanted from him. His hands worked deftly to coat his erection and Jade let out a quiet moan as the other squeezed him gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved to sit on the loveseat and Riddle was quick to straddle him and Jade quickly positioned his erection underneath the other boy to assist. Hooded eyes watched Riddle’s expression carefully as he lowered himself onto his dick, a smirk forming on his lips as the air escaped the other boy’s lungs. Riddle began to move gently at first, hands on the back of the loveseat as he rocked his hips on top of him. The teal-haired boy smirked, moving his hands to Riddle’s hips. “Do you trust me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older of the two opened his eyes to glance at Jade, raising a brow. “Absolutely not.” Jade chuckled, gently grabbing the boy’s arms to wrap around his shoulders before grabbing him firmly at the hips. As soon as the twin stood up, Riddle panicked, his grasp tightening around his shoulders to keep himself from falling. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>J-Jade!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but chuckle. “I won’t let you fall.” Riddle stared up at him for a moment before letting out a laugh, the panicked grasp loosening slightly as he warmed to the idea of being held up. Jade moved to the wall beside them, pushing the redhead’s back roughly against it so he lost his breath. He hesitated there for a moment, waiting for any possible objections before beginning to thrust hard into the other. Riddle’s nails dug into his shoulders, causing Jade to let out his own pained gasp as they tore at his skin. The redhead’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist, giving him a deeper angle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The downside to fucking him against the wall was that it made it significantly harder to mark him like he wanted, but he made sure to keep his eyes on Riddle’s face as he began to tense up. His walls squeezed around Jade and he could feel his knees going weak, though he wouldn’t allow himself to drop the other. Riddle moaned Jade’s name into his ear, sending shivers up his spine as he thrust harder into him. He couldn’t imagine how Floyd could leave Riddle unsatisfied when hearing his name on the other’s lips was music to his ears. The redhead’s hips shook underneath him and the tightening caused himself to release into the other. The twin had to fight the urge once more to keep the two of them supported, though as he caught his breath while still inside of Riddle he found his strength returning so he could help the other down as gently as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair, moving back towards the loveseat they had begun on. He grabbed his teacup, taking a sip of the chilled tea for a moment as he stared at the wall behind the small cough. Jade followed to grab his clothes, though he left a gentle kiss on the back of the other boy’s neck as he passed by. The dorm leader finally began to grab his own pants, the two of them getting dressed in absolute silence. The taller boy wondered if he should say something, though Riddle seemed so lost in thought he decided it best not to interrupt whatever wheels were spinning in his mind. Sure enough, the dorm leader broke the cycle when the two of them were both dressed. “Did you mean it when you said you wanted to see me after this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade blinked a couple times, staring at the back of the other’s head, wondering if his greediness had set him up for failure. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Riddle turned to glance at him. “But there’s going to be some rules.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rules were simple.</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>No spending the night.</span></li>
<li><span>Floyd couldn’t know about this.</span></li>
<li><span>Jade was no longer allowed to leave lasting marks.</span></li>
<li><span>No romantic or sexual traces can be found on their phones.</span></li>
<li><span>If Floyd started to suspect that Riddle was cheating, they would have to put an end to it immediately.</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>He knew he would break the third one. Riddle probably wouldn’t even care until after. So long as he made it look like Floyd could have done it, there really shouldn’t be any complaints. A part of him had even </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make sure that those marks were visibly different than his brother’s. If he could just notice that Riddle was being violated by someone else, perhaps his brother would give Riddle up for good and the two of them would no longer have to hide their relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaaaade~” Floyd whined, moving to place his hands on his bare shoulders. He leaned in close, an amused smile forming on his lips as he rested his chin on his shoulders. Jade blinked a couple times, brows furrowing as his purple shirt caught between the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Floyd~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other twin closed his eyes and hummed, finally letting out an amused giggle as one hand moved from it’s spot on the other’s shoulder to his back, gently tracing over the red marks that Riddle had left on his pale skin. “What’s this~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t bothered to check to see how deep the other’s nails had gone and had secretly hoped that they would have pierced his skin enough to linger for a day or two. It’d be their secret, hidden under the cotton of his shirt. But Floyd </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>had to butt into their moments, didn’t he? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should have been more careful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade shook himself free of the other, moving towards the mirror the two of them shared to take in the contrast of the bright red scratches against his pale skin. He let out a chuckle before shrugging the shirt on. “Oya, oya~ I didn’t think those would still be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother plopped back down on his bed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaaaade~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He whined, “You can’t just keep a secret if you’re dating someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you, I would never willingly keep a secret from you, Floyd.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a lie</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then who is it~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>would never willingly keep a secret. However, he’s the one who made me promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh~? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade remembered Riddle’s troubled expression, thumb running along his swollen bottom lip after they had sex for the first time, contemplating what he had just done. He hadn’t even needed to be drugged. This time, Riddle made the conscious choice to betray the person he claimed to love. “It seems he isn’t quite ready to let anyone know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s just me!” Floyd puffed his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade’s lips curled into a smile as he crossed the room towards his brother, brushing his bangs out of the way to place a kiss on the other’s forehead. “As much as it pains me to keep it from you, I’m afraid I need to listen to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t fix the pout on the other’s lips. “But you always tell me everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hardly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And it was true—there were things that didn’t need to be said. He’d thought that his affection for Riddle had been one of those things. They were supposed to know each other well enough that they didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to tell each other everything. “There’s no need to be so clingy, Floyd. Don’t you have your own boyfriend to keep you occupied?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only an instant, but his face contorted into a troubled expression. Mismatched eyes looked the boy on the bed up and down, wondering if he’d already caught on to his boyfriend’s infidelity. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. Floyd’s too direct.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Despite being twins, they were complete opposites in many aspects. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the cunning one. Floyd was the one who couldn’t help but say what was on his mind. Hell, that was probably how he ended up confessing to Riddle in the first place—a matter-of-fact sentence that he just threw out there because he couldn’t bother to keep it in. No romance. No pining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really wasn’t fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade worked </span>
  <em>
    <span>so hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make sure that there had been enough tension between him and Riddle that there was no way he could have been rejected when he finally confessed. He’d even gone so far as to </span>
  <em>
    <span>push </span>
  </em>
  <span>the other off his broom. And yet Floyd, who never worked hard, had managed to steal his rose away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opted not to comment on the other’s expression. It was always too risky to ask about his relationship with Riddle—his oversharing had turned into a minefield of oversharing. Just the smallest of questions about their relationship could turn into Floyd spiraling into either how cute Riddle was during lunch or how good it felt to have Riddle sucking his dick. The former was obvious enough. The latter? Also something he knew, but things </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to experience. He no longer </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to live vicariously through his brother and he could no longer settle for those sexual ramblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jade~?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Jade adjusted the tie, making sure it was perfect in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really like this boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, unsure of how to respond. Certainly, if this relationship was as new as Jade was trying to make it seem, stating the truth would seem odd. But on the other hand, if he made it seem like it wasn’t a big deal, Floyd would certainly press the subject of telling him who it was. He could practically already hear the argument now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But if you don’t really care, you should just tell me~ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was long enough for Floyd to come to his own conclusion. The boy on the bed chuckled, standing up from his seat. “I’m glad~ So make sure he’s super comfortable so you can tell me who as soon as possible, okay~?” Jade blinked a couple times, watching his brother move towards the door of their bedroom. “And don’t be late~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a hollowness that lingered in him after Floyd left. Despite everything he was doing with Riddle, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> love his brother. There hadn’t been a day that they had spent apart since they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>born</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This was the biggest lie he’d ever even told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced towards the space underneath his bed, imagining the box tucked underneath it with Riddle’s belongings inside of it. A part of him </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>know that there was something wrong with him—that this obsession wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’d even tried to tear himself away from Riddle after drugging him. But something about the other was too intoxicating, forcing him to betray the only other person he loved. A part of him regretted it. Another part longed to hear Riddle laughing again as the panic of being picked up subsided. A part that still tasted the metallic of his blood. That wanted to ruin Riddle for anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the part that always won. And hadn’t Floyd betrayed him by taking Riddle from him? It was only fair that he taught his brother a lesson.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was obvious that Floyd was distracted during their shift at the lounge. After each table, he’d pull his phone out of his pocket to check it, brows furrowed each time. Even Azul had pulled him aside to ask what was bothering his brother, though his theory could hardly be shared with anyone else—that Riddle was feeling guilty about cheating on Floyd and wasn’t responding to his texts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re going to be the one who gets us caught, Riddle. Not me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. To have </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>boyfriend acting so suspicious already was going to lead to problems faster than the other would expect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With all the customers gone and Azul pooling the numbers in his office, Jade knew that he had to fix this somehow. His brother rested his chin on a broom, scrolling through his phone with a pout on his lips. “Floyd? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other twin locked his phone, allowing a deep sigh to escape his lips before standing up straight. “It’s nothing.” It wasn’t hard to determine when the other was upset, there really wasn’t any use in lying about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know that’s not true.” Jade said, moving to sit down in one of the curved booths of Mostro Lounge. “Sit down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother examined him for a moment before nodding, moving to slide into the booth himself to lay his head on Jade’s shoulder. Floyd’s arms wrapped around Jade’s waist, gently nuzzling into him as he gathered up the courage to talk. “Goldfishie’s ignoring me.” When he finally spoke, his voice was so quiet that even in the empty lounge, Jade struggled to hear him. “He’s barely talked to me in the last two days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed his suspicions were correct. “Crewel has been particularly troubling for our class this past week, I’m sure that he’s simply busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Floyd’s lips pressed tightly together. “Maybe.” He waited a moment. “But why wouldn’t he ask me to study with him, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’re hardly the type that Riddle would study with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother sat up, pouting towards him. “I can be serious about studying!” It was true, though his motivation was lacking more often than not. “And I don’t care as long as I get to spend time with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said you couldn’t be serious.” Jade offered him a smile. “However, if Riddle’s stressed, I’m certain he simply doesn’t want to trouble you with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Floyd nodded, though the troubled expression didn’t leave his face. He simply leaned forward, resting his chin in his palm as he stared at nothing in particular for a long while. “I just…” He sighed, shrugging his shoulders. “I wonder sometimes if he doesn’t actually wanna date me, y’know?” Jade tilted his head to the side, watching the other closely. “He’s always been so grumpy with me, I keep thinking maybe he just...doesn’t wanna do this anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can assure you that’s not true.” It took all of his might not to look pleased at the other’s pain. Despite the fact that Riddle did say that he still loved Floyd, his actions were proving otherwise. After all, who would hurt someone they loved by sleeping with their twin brother? And not only had he done it once, but they had already talked about making it a routine engagement. “Riddle is hardly one to engage in something he doesn’t want to be a part of, wouldn’t you agree?” Floyd glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, though he merely shrugged his shoulders in response. Jade scooted a little closer towards his brother, running his fingers gently along the other’s back in an attempt to comfort him. “I know Riddle loves you.” Those words tasted like poison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” He muttered, pulling his phone out to glance at it once again. This time, Jade could see the text thread of Floyd’s multiple texts himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s told me.” It wasn’t a lie, though the circumstances hardly showed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller twin locked his phone once more, dropping it lazily on the table. His lips pressed even tighter, shoulders curling into themselves a little bit. “I don’t wanna lose him, Jade.” It was times like this that it was easy to forget that his brother was feared throughout the school. The boy beside him just seemed so fragile—like even the tiniest inconvenience would shatter him into a million pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost enough for Jade to hate himself for his proposal. “If you’d like, I’d be happy to have a discussion with him about his actions.” While it was an honest conversation he would have with Riddle, Jade couldn’t help but use it as an excuse to go back to Heartslabyul. His mind couldn’t help but imagine Riddle’s reaction to him showing up again, especially now that the two of them had an agreement. Would he be eager? Perhaps still too tired to go another round? Or would he still be shy and need a little coaxing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think I’ll go there after we’re done.” Floyd mumbled, causing Jade to frown ever so slightly. He knew that he would certainly have to talk to Riddle about his behavior either way, but if Floyd was going over there, that meant it would have to be over text. As much as he wanted their relationship to crumble, there was still a vindictive part of him that wanted his brother to know that he’d been the one to ruin it. Miscommunication certainly wouldn’t give Floyd a taste of the pain that he’d felt after his brother stole Riddle from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suggest we get back to work so you can get over there quickly, then.” Floyd nodded, though he didn’t move. Jade continued to run his fingers along the other’s spine, proud of the pained expression that still lingered on his brother’s face. “I can assure you that Riddle loves you very much.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> It was surprisingly easy to manipulate Riddle with his soft spot for Floyd. Even though he still acted indifferent towards his brother, the older boy would do nearly anything if it implied that Floyd either wanted it or would be indifferent to the situation were their relationships reversed. In truth, the twin didn’t blame Riddle for needing that gentle push. Despite the fact that him and Floyd were texting regularly again, it was obvious that a guilt still weighed heavily on the dorm leader’s shoulders. But each time the two of them met up, it seemed as if that guilt wasn’t enough to keep Riddle from cheating on his dear boyfriend. Sometimes he’d act as if he was putting up a fight. The redhead would try to stammer out words insisting that this was wrong, but he’d quickly melt into Jade’s touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he wouldn’t go further if Riddle </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>insisted on ending things. But it would be something as gentle as a caress on the cheek that would cause his head to spin. Or as soon as the eel pulled away, a small pout would form on his lips. Jade had never made it past Riddle’s door before he eventually gave in and even those times he protested were getting fewer and fewer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today would likely be one of the days Riddle Rosehearts would try to end things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door swung open and Riddle’s eyes caught Jade’s immediately, though his gaze quickly moved towards the empty bed across from his. Brows furrowed slightly, causing Jade to chuckle as he leaned back on his bed. “I don’t appreciate being lied to. If you wanted me to come over, you could have just said so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile on the eel’s lips widened and he shrugged his shoulders. “Oya, I never lied~ I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a surprise for Floyd in mind.” Riddle crossed his arms over his chest, finally moving into the room to close the door behind him. Mismatched eyes watched him carefully, taking in how nervous the other looked being alone with Jade in his boyfriend’s room. The taller boy stood up from his bed, making his way towards the other to wrap his arms gently around the other’s shoulders. “There’s no need to be nervous. Floyd’s gone into town on an errand.” The redhead didn’t relax, and probably for good reason—after all, Jade didn’t actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>when Floyd would return and of course Riddle, as smart as he is, would have likely determined that he would have shared that information had he known it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hardly think this is an appropriate place to do anything if that’s what you’re expecting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade broke the hug, a smile on his lips. “I can assure you that I brought you here to surprise Floyd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes narrowed as they examined Jade’s expression. After a beat, a sigh finally escaped his lips and his shoulders relaxed. “What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twin glanced over towards Floyd’s side of the room, taking in the piles of clothes that Jade </span>
  <em>
    <span>may </span>
  </em>
  <span>have made worse for this particular occasion. “I thought it would be nice to surprise him by picking up, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Heartslabyul prefect followed his line of sight to also take in the dirty portion of the room and Jade watched the subtle changes in his expression. His eyes were practically sparking, causing the twin to bring a hand to his chin as he laughed. It really didn’t surprise him that there was a certain amount of excitement boiling within Riddle at the thought of cleaning up—his brother and the boy he was in love with had </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>different cleaning habits. If Floyd was more attentive, maybe he would have noticed how uncomfortable it made Riddle. “Do you know which clothes are clean or dirty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast.” Riddle turned his attention back towards the twin as he moved to reach for something under his own bed. “I have a present for you first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could already feel the glare searing into his back as he pulled out a gift bag. “I knew you had </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>else planned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riddle, you don’t have to make me sound so nefarious.” The teal-haired boy sat on his bed, patting the spot next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then perhaps you should stop acting like it.” But still, the redhead moved to sit next to the twin on the bed, cautiously grabbing the bag from Jade. He rested it in his lap for a long while, staring down at it as if he could see through the tissue obscuring the gift. Blue-grey eyes finally moved back towards the twin, asking if he could really open it. Jade gave a small nod to encourage the other and Riddle carefully began to take out the tissue paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That curious expression quickly melted away as he took in the contents of the back. He shot a glare towards Jade as he reached into the bag, throwing the french maid costume at him. “You’re disgusting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade continued to laugh, carefully bundling up the soft cotton to begin folding it once more. “I thought it would be more fun this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead then pulled out the underwear that had been hidden underneath it, also tossing that towards the boy beside him. “In your dreams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done it many times in my dreams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle’s cheeks reddened at the casual way he had said it, his whole body stiffening. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a shame.” Jade stood up from his bed, placing the outfit on his desk. “I already took the tags off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault for assuming I would wear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose. Though I thought Floyd might enjoy it too at a later date. I even made sure the underwear was similar enough to the pair he bought you.” There was a long silence and Jade made sure to keep his back towards Riddle to hide the smile forming on his lips. There seemed to be few things that the prefect wouldn’t do for Floyd and the fact that it seemed that the other was contemplating the scenario made his heart flutter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor Riddle Rosehearts, always trying to find a way for his idiot brother to get more excited in the bedroom. Probably in an attempt to satisfy himself enough that he would no longer need Jade, but there was no way that he was going to let that happen—not when there were so many other things he had planned to keep an eye on the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle stood up from his place on the bed, practically stomping towards Jade to grab the dress once more. “I’ll try it on, but that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m only using it for Floyd.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade smiled down towards the other. “As you wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead moved towards Floyd’s side of the room, placing the dress on the bed before taking off the school uniform’s blazer, tossing it to the side of the gift. The smaller boy hesitated for a moment as his fingers touched the tail of his bow, glancing back towards the twin. “Could you at least turn around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This had </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>caught the Leech twin off guard. “I think now is hardly the time to be shy about your body.” Riddle’s eyes narrowed into a glare, causing Jade’s lips to curl into a smile once more before turning to face the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something strangely erotic about hearing Riddle undress behind him. With each rustling of fabric, he imagined just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>bit more of his body being exposed. He wondered how many new marks Floyd had left on his small body since he last saw them, forcing Jade to have to memorize every inch of him once more. He’d sneak his own marks in there as well knowing that the dorm leader enjoyed it far too much to stop him and his brother wasn’t observant enough to tell the bitemarks apart. Jade could already feel the phantom sensation of biting down on the other’s skin and the echo of Riddle’s gasps replayed in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous.” Riddle finally said, prompting the twin to turn around once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard not to grin. The outfit fit far better than he had anticipated and his adorable little not-boyfriend had even gone so far as to put on the garter accessory. “I think it suits you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if I should be offended by that or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, he didn’t even attempt to hide the grin. “Of course not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle shoulders relaxed and blue-grey eyes scanned the room once more. “I suppose we should get started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How quickly you change your mind about the dress. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He couldn’t help but wonder if now that he had gauged Jade’s reaction, if Riddle had </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to show himself off for him. The teal-haired boy moved to his bed, plopping down as he watched the other teenager raise a brow towards him. “I’m afraid I need a bit of a break. I was cleaning before you got here.” Riddle rolled his eyes, obviously not buying it. “I’ll join you shortly.” He didn’t say anything as he began to pick clothes up from the floor, balling them into his arms to put in the hamper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he bent down, it was very easy to see the strappy back of the underwear poking out from underneath the short hemline of the dress. The eel bit down on his lower lip, craning his head slightly to get a better look. There was no doubt about it in his mind now—Riddle </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing this to get him excited. He hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to put on the garter. He hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to put on the underwear. Despite his own sorry excuse for putting the costume on in the first place, he hadn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to put the dress on, either. But he did. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>kept </span>
  </em>
  <span>it on. Jade could feel himself twitch in his pants as Riddle leaned over the bed, giving him a prime view of his near-bare ass as he undid the fitted sheet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade stood up from his seat on the bed, crossing the small room as the redhead moved to get the other side of the sheet. His hand started on the back of Riddle’s thigh, though it quickly trailed up his body before landing on his ass, giving it a firm squeeze. “J-Jade!” Riddle exclaimed, moving to sit up on his knees to offer the other another glare. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s certainly feisty tonight. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Could you not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mismatched eyes took in the pale pink of his cheeks, brightening as he gave another squeeze. His gaze then lowered to the other’s lips, parted ever so gently as he contemplated lashing out at him. God, he wanted to be allowed to kiss him. It was one of the few rules that didn’t seem to have a little wiggle room even when Riddle was mid-climax. “I’m sorry, Riddle.” He smiled before leaning in to kiss the other on the cheek. “I couldn’t help it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Riddle rolled his eyes again and despite the fact that he loved when Riddle was being particularly sassy, he suddenly wanted nothing more than to change his attitude entirely. The hand on the other boy moved until a finger was inserted into the other, the smile on his own lips never leaving his face. The Heartslabyul prefect, on the other hand, widened his eyes as he let out a small gasp. “A warning next time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So there’ll be a next time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle shot him another glare, though as Jade pressed against his inner walls, that annoyed look quickly made way for something far more interesting. The smaller boy’s fingers curled into Floyd’s sheets, his breathing already getting heavier even by just the short amount of time he’d been fingering him. “Oya, it appears someone liked the dress more than they suggested~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the dress.” The redhead said through clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, then?” For once, it seemed he didn’t have a quip for that one. Jade chuckled, pulling his finger out from the other before sitting on his brother’s bed. “How unfortunate. I suppose I shouldn’t wear you out before Floyd returns, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the bed shifting as Riddle moved and he could feel his eyes burning into the back of his head. In a quick motion, he felt fingers curl into the collar of his shirt, pulling with such force that the twin was forced to lean back on the bed. Odd-eyes widened slightly as the swiftness of the action, though he couldn’t help but chuckle as Riddle moved to sit on top of him. “This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And what is ‘this’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle’s lips pressed tightly together, his hands moving to the hem of the dress to pull it up </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>enough so that Jade could see his half-formed erection through his underwear. He pretended to consider his options for a moment. “I suppose that really won’t do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prefect tried to force a smile away before moving to get off of both Jade and the bed. “I figured you’d come to that conclusion as well.” The teal-haired boy sat up, catching Riddle’s hand before he could move too far away from him. He tugged him back gently, though he could see the boy give a nervous glance to the owner of that bed. “Here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not.” The redhead moved closer to the other and Jade’s hands moved to Riddle’s hips, his chin resting on the other’s stomach as he glanced up towards him. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>expect more of a fight on that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle smirked, bringing a hand to brush away some of the twin’s bangs. “You should expect at least a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>more from me, Jade.” Jade’s brows knit together in confusion. “I’ve already slept with Floyd in </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade couldn’t help but wonder who’s idea that had been. He imagined Riddle face-first into his pillow, taking his scent in as his brother fucked him from behind. The Riddle in his imagination had finally gotten off from his brother, wishing it was Jade instead. The eel smiled, pulling in the other even closer as he bit playfully at the other’s stomach, eliciting a chuckle from the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy in front of him broke from his grasp, instead getting to his knees. His small hands carefully worked at the twin’s zipper, pulling out his own mostly-formed erection before taking it in his mouth. Jade let out a quiet gasp as his fingers curled around red locks, pulling gently at his hair as he savored the feeling of the warmth of the other’s mouth. He couldn’t help but picture his knees slowly reddening as he kneeled down in the dress, already turned on by the idea that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>who had caused it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moan escaped his lips, his hand moving from the other’s head as he let it out in an attempt to signal the other that he was fully hard and that he could move on to pleasing Riddle instead, though he only sucked harder. Fingernails dug into Jade’s thighs through his pants, and he leaned forward slightly, hand returning to the boy’s head as he felt himself getting closer. He watched as one of Riddle’s hands disappeared under his dress where it mostly hid the pumping of him touching himself. “Don’t—” A pleased groan interrupted him. “Don’t touch.” He finally managed to get out. He felt the vibrations of Riddle chuckling against him, his hand moving from underneath the dress to interlock with Jade’s hand on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eel squeezed tightly on the other’s hand, warmth spreading through his body as he felt himself getting dangerously close. “I’m gonna—” But once again, the prefect didn’t stop. Jade’s body shook as he felt himself cum inside the other’s mouth as Riddle sucked up every last drop he could until he sat back, a smile forming on his lips as he wiped away a little bit of the seed that had escaped his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade stared at him for a beat before quickly grabbing him, pulling the boy up onto the bed with him. The prefect let out a surprised yelp, chuckling as he found himself on the plush bed with Jade on all fours above him. With a newfound horniness stemming from Riddle’s eagerness to get Jade off, he suddenly cursed the dress—torn between taking it off to tease his nipples and leaving it on as it was likely one of, if not the only times he would get to see his little Riddle in a dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade leaned down, instead opting to nip gently at the other’s neck. He could feel Riddle take in a sharp breath, holding it there as he anticipated feeling the sharpness of his teeth. One hand moved to the other’s bare leg, fingernails gently running up and down the length of his inner thigh as he got </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerously </span>
  </em>
  <span>close to the other’s erection. Riddle arched his back slightly, trying and failing to position himself in a way that the twin would be touching his erection instead. Jade made a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tsk </span>
  </em>
  <span>before biting down harder on the other’s neck, causing the redhead to let out a loud moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly wondered how many people in Octavinelle knew that Floyd was in town or that Riddle had come to visit. He wondered if someone would hear and word would eventually make its way over to his poor brother’s ears, ultimately leading to their inevitable breakup. Jade bit down hard once again, causing the boy underneath him to gasp once more. His hands moved underneath the larger boy’s shirt, nails digging into his lower back as he took in the sensation of the bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jade</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Riddle whined, wriggling underneath him in a vain attempt to ask to be fucked without </span>
  <em>
    <span>having </span>
  </em>
  <span>to ask it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade chuckled into the crook of his neck, the hand on the other’s thigh finally moving to the other’s crotch. However, just a finger rested on the tip of his penis, gently moving it from a little from one side to the other. Riddle let out a breathy gasp, his nails digging even more into Jade’s lower back. “Hm~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Jade grazed his teeth against the other’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please touch me.” He finally whispered, causing Jade to gently kiss his neck. Jade sat up from his position on Floyd’s bed, leaning over to open the first drawer on the bedside table. Brows furrowed slightly as he took in the messy contents, unable to find the lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try the second drawer.” Riddle managed to get out. “He just...throws it wherever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade raised a brow for a moment before opening the second one, finding the tube lazily thrown into the back. It certainly matched his brother’s lifestyle, though he could only imagine how annoying it could turn if they were unable to find it. The twin squirted the thick liquid into his hand before moving it underneath the dress once more to insert a finger inside of the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Riddle’s delicate features contort into one of pleasure as he stretched him out. A smirk formed on his lips, watching for a moment as he reacted to every little change in movement being made inside of him. However, he too was feeling far friskier than normal. The dress. Riddle sucking him off. Him begging to be touched. It all accumulated into an already fully-hard second erection and his own sense of impatience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twin pulled his fingers from the other, pulling down his pants just a little bit more as for the first time, he carefully contemplated </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wanted to fuck the other. With the new imagery of Riddle being railed in his bed, he imagined him getting off with his head buried in Jade’s pillow—he certainly couldn’t allow that same situation to happen. Riddle seemed to be the more impatient of the two however, as he moved from his position laying down to straddle Jade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand moved to the twin’s lubricated erection, positioning himself at Riddle’s own entrance before lowering himself down. One arm tightened around Jade’s shoulders as he did so and his own hands moved to the other’s small hips, the pads of his fingers digging into his skin as he let out a gratified moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle’s hips began to move against his, though Jade was far from content at the speed in which he did so. His hands tightened around the other, taking control as Riddle pulled him closer into his chest, trying his hardest to grind down on him. He left gentle kisses on the other’s partially exposed collarbone until his mouth became too dry and his mind started going blank, unable to focus on anything except for the tightness of Riddle surrounding him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prefect came first. His insides tightened around Jade as he moaned into the twin’s ear. His grip loosened slightly as Jade continued to move the other’s hips, knowing the other’s body was still trying to recover from the orgasm when he finally had his own. His sweat-soaked brow leaned against the other’s shoulder and Riddle took control once more as he gently slowed the pace down as the larger boy shook against him. The redhead chuckled slightly as Jade glanced up towards him, prompting an attempt to try to steal a tired kiss from the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle was too quick to catch on, however. He weaved slightly, causing the twin to kiss him just on the corner of his mouth. He offered the other an apologetic smile, though it didn’t soften the blow of being unable to kiss the boy who drove him absolutely insane. Fingers moved to brush Jade’s hair out of his face and while that apologetic expression didn’t go away, he didn’t bring up the subject, either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade moved his own hand to brush his thumb against Riddle’s cheek and his expression finally did soften once more. Blue-grey eyes searched him for something he couldn’t quite place, and for a moment, his heart leapt to his throat as he hoped that the other would change his mind and kiss him. But instead he leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on the twin’s forehead. Jade’s lips pressed into a fine line, wondering if Riddle had known the extent that he’d gone through to get even their relationship to where it was now, if he’d give in. If he knew about the pining, the desperation, would Riddle finally choose him?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Probably not. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There wasn’t much time after they had sex before Riddle would kick him out. Not that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>minded</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of course. Those were the rules and he had to follow them at least a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>for this to continue. He’d carefully calculated which ones were worth breaking, but he wouldn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>dream </span>
  </em>
  <span>of trying to break the overnight rule. Pushing it would be like asking to be collared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But these were the moments he liked best—his arm around Riddle as the smaller boy leaned into him, both tired from what had just transpired. Sometimes the prefect would pull out a book, letting a soft silence linger between them until he decided it was time for him to start getting ready for bed. They’d joke around, talk about school work. It was one of the few times that the fact that Riddle was dating his brother didn’t tug at his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, this time was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle wasn’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>subtle </span>
  </em>
  <span>when it came to sex. His nails would dig into his back, prompting Floyd to continue pressing on who Floyd was seeing. Just a few hours before, the other twin had latched onto him from behind, whining about wanting to finally meet whoever it is he was seeing. The danger of being found out was weighing heavy on his mind and while </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t mind it, the fact that it could lead to Riddle ending things haunted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Floyd’s been asking questions about who I’ve been seeing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller boy blinked a couple times before furrowing his brow. “Is that so…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade watched his reaction carefully, trying to gauge how badly he wanted to end their relationship by what little info he had. Riddle’s lips pressed into a fine line, blue-grey eyes lifting from the book in front of him as the twin could see the cogs turning in his mind. “I was thinking it would be safer if I began sleeping with someone else as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red eyebrows furrowed and the smaller boy’s gaze shot up towards him. “What? No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teal-haired boy tried to hide the smile tugging at his lips at the other’s quick response. “I know Trey likes me. It would give me a good alibi.” As a thought entered his mind, he allowed himself a crooked smile, bringing a knuckle to his chin. “And it certainly wouldn’t be hard for me to sneak in here after he falls asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prefect placed a hand on Jade’s cheek, giving him a light push. “You’re disgusting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” He teased, watching as Riddle moved to grab his arm and force it back to the twin’s side. However, as soon as the redhead let go of his wrist, he moved his hand to gently grasp the other’s chin, leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek. “Please do tell me how I’m disgusting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle shot a glare at him and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His shoulders relaxed a little, a pout forming on his lips as he seemed to realize the hypocrisy in his words. “You just </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  <em>
    <span> Always the stubborn one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riddle?” The other crossed his arms over his chest, a pout still on his lips as he tried his best to ignore the boy beside him. Jade chuckled, tilting his head to the side slightly. “You’re cute when you’re jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead’s cheeks immediately brightened, eyes darting back towards the twin. “I’m hardly jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> be jealous?” He spat. Jade went quiet for a long while, keeping the smile on his lips. No matter how much the other protested his jealousy, it was obvious that a part of him had wanted to keep him to himself. Riddle tensed up under his gaze, brows furrowing slightly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, it’s alright to admit that you like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle’s cheeks went even brighter. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twin shrugged, turning away from the smaller boy to lean against the headboard once more. “My apologies, then.” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the redhead’s stern expression dropping. Blue-grey eyes fixated on him, carefully watching the twin as if he had had some trick up his sleeve. But for once, he didn’t. Mismatched eyes finally went to meet the other’s, causing the distrustful boy to tense up ever so slightly once again. Jade couldn’t help but wonder if the other was this skittish around his brother or if there was something genuinely nerve-wracking about being around </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was unique for Riddle. “For what it’s worth, I’d rather only sleep with you as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead’s shoulders relaxed once more, though he didn’t seem particularly happy about the declaration. However, he moved to lean against the twin once more, prompting his arm to wrap around the smaller boy again. He didn’t pick up his book, however. The two of them just sat in silence and Jade counted the breaths of the prefect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Jade broke the silence. “Riddle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused for a moment once more and those big grey eyes stared up at him, but for once, Jade couldn’t bring himself to look down at him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do </span>
  </em>
  <span>you like me?” He was certain of the answer, but there was still a part of him that kept telling him that he shouldn’t be doing this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t love you as much as Floyd</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle looked in front of him once again. The twin could feel his heart pounding, unused to this nervous feeling growing inside of him. He was always the one to have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>plan</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And so far it had been going </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So why </span>
  <em>
    <span>now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why was he needing validation? He felt the prefect wiggle out of his grasp once more, and as the blankets shifted he could feel the sinking sensation of scaring Riddle off settling within him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the redhead moved to sit on the other’s upper thighs, hands moving on either side of the twin’s. Brows knit tightly together, blue-grey eyes searching for an answer that Jade didn’t seem to have. The teal-haired boy’s fingers curled into the sheets underneath him, too nervous to place them anywhere else on him. It was too soon to ask this—with Floyd becoming suspicious, this could have been too much for Riddle to handle. And what was he to do then? What plan could he muster up in order to get him back? Because even if Riddle didn’t want to leave Floyd, there was still the fact that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>Riddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes widened as Riddle finally leaned in, his soft lips meeting Jade’s, causing his heart to leap to his throat. A huge wave of relief crashed over him as the prefect broke his own rule. The eel sat up straight, hands moving to the other’s hips to pull him closer to deepen the kiss. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He loves me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Every place their skin met suddenly felt like electric shocks, though not in an unpleasant way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s going to choose me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade’s nails scraped gently along the small of the other’s back, still careful about not leaving marks despite his newfound epiphany. But did it really matter? If Floyd discovered that the two of them were sleeping together, it would only force Riddle to make the choice he was too afraid to make. He understood it, though. Despite the tyrant’s harsh demeanor, he wasn’t the type to actively try to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone. Even before his Overblot, he was strict, not malicious. Not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new web of plans began to form in his mind and he had to play it out </span>
  <em>
    <span>carefully </span>
  </em>
  <span>if he wanted it to look like an accident. Riddle would certainly break off everything if he realized that he was no longer going to be biting him because he knew Riddle </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, but because it made it more dangerous. It was a delicate line to walk, though there were other ways he could help ensure their breakup. The eel smirked into the kiss, prompting the redhead to pull away so their lips were inches away. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twin shook his head a little, half-lidded eyes focusing on the other’s lips. “I wanna go again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle raised a brow and let out a gentle laugh that sent shivers up his spine. “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade cut him off by closing the gap between their lips once more. His hands lowered down the redhead’s back, giving the boy a tight squeeze and he tried to push him against the erection forming underneath the covers that separated them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he broke the kiss, the smaller boy chuckled, though he’d hardly even noticed it. As his mind began to weave together this plan to tear Riddle from his brother, all he could think about were the different things he wanted to do to him. To make himself indispensable to Riddle. To make it so that there was no way that he wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to choose between him or Floyd. His darling brother would soon catch on, but he’d make sure that it was far too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A finger pushed its way inside of Riddle and his hands moved to clench Jade’s bare shoulders as he took in a sharp breath. The twin leaned his head back, watching as the other boy closed his eyes and positioned himself so that it was easier for the twin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was already amazing to see the difference between the first time he’d had sex with Riddle without the aid of the aphrodisiac. He’d already half-convinced himself that he had wanted to start this strange relationship the two of them had, but he’d needed convincing. Despite the unhappiness within his relationship, Riddle had clung onto the hope that it would get better for so long. But here he was now, aiding the twin so that he could get off easier. It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jade who wanted this anymore and the kiss had been proof of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit up.” Jade instructed and the redhead nodded slightly, getting fully on his knees. The eel’s free hand moved to the small of his waist, pulling the boy in to lap at his nipples as another finger was inserted inside of him. Riddle’s breath hitched and one of his hands moved from where its nails was digging into Jade’s skin to run through his hair. The prefect gave gentle tugs—careful not to pull too hard lest he interrupt the attention on his nipples that he seemed to want so desperately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Octavinelle student’s came out as more of a breath than anything, causing the boy to nip at the other’s nipple, twirling it gently between his teeth. He suddenly felt like he was far more aware of every reaction the smaller boy was giving him—the pinch of his nails digging into his shoulder, the way his body shuddered underneath him, even movements as small as him gently squeezing his ass as the eel continued to finger him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle broke away from the other’s mouth, immediately bending down to kiss the twin once more. At first, he was taken by surprise, but he couldn’t deny how easy it was for his mind to get lost in the kiss. Jade slipped his tongue inside the other’s mouth, digging his fingers deeper into him. The redhead let out a moan into the kiss, but eventually had to break it. A string of saliva broke between the two of them and Jade had to keep himself from fucking Riddle right then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>special. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This was different than the previous times they had sex, and he wanted to watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jade—” The boy managed to get out, though his voice trailed off almost immediately. It didn’t matter, he knew what he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” It wasn’t up for debate. Riddle held back a gentle whine and buried his face into the twin’s shoulder. However, Jade’s free hand moved to grab his chin, forcing him back up. “No hiding, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half-lidded eyes watched him as he nodded a little, taking the command like a champion. Jade watched him closely, taking in every change in his expression. Riddle panted, his mouth open as he got closer to an orgasm. The twin chuckled, leaning in to kiss the corner of his lips. “To think you can get off from just my fingers.” He teased, though Riddle didn’t seem to react to anything but the fingers inside of him. He was about to open his mouth to tease the other once more when he felt the boy’s body squeeze around his fingers. His back arched, though Jade made sure to keep his face as still as he could as he watched the other succumb to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade couldn’t help but smile as the redhead caught his breath, hands still holding onto his shoulders for support. “You’re an ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assumed you would have known that by now.” The pleased expression on the twin’s face grew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle rolled his eyes and pressed his body weight against his palms, pushing the teal-haired boy back onto the headboard. He had his own wicked grin—one that was normally saved for when he was feeling particularly confident. Jade’s heart leapt to his throat as he anticipated feeling the other’s lips against him once more, but the other boy’s expression fell slightly as he watched the vice dorm leader. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’ll take time for him to get used to it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tried to tell himself. They were entering a new part of their relationship, it made sense that the guilt would still cling to him for just a little while longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that meant that he had to take the lead once more. One of Jade’s hands moved to grasp Riddle’s gently, guiding it under the sheet to his own erection. The smaller boy hesitated a moment, biting on his lower lip before casting a nervous glance down to the blanket that hardly concealed the hard-on underneath. His fingers curled around Jade’s dick, though they didn’t pump. “I still…” He paused, blue-grey eyes drifting off to the side. “I still want you to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it.” He was feeling quite confident with being demanding today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle glanced at him once more, lips pressing into a fine line. “...sleep with me.” For a moment, he longed for the aphrodisiac-riddled boy kissing his wrist and begging him to fuck him. But still, Jade nodded before tackling the boy back onto the bed, eliciting a laugh that was so rarely heard from the Heartslabyul prefect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back on his knees, bringing one of Riddle’s small calves up to his side to bite into his flesh. Riddle glanced up at him, bringing a knuckle to bite on as he watched the twin eagerly. He made sure not to bite down </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard. Just enough that if it left a mark, it could easily be disregarded as an accident. The redhead gasped underneath him, squirming a little as he took in the sight. Jade gently placed the leg on his shoulder, repeating the action with the other one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed himself at the other’s entrance, inserting the tip </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly </span>
  </em>
  <span>and watching with bated breath as the smaller boy gasped at the sensation. Though, once the tip was fully inserted, he thrust hard into the other boy, watching as his eyes widened and his back arched. Jade brought a knuckle to his lips, chuckling slightly as he watched the boy try to recover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riddle never complained when he did something like that. It was easy to push him to his limits like this—just trying something new even if it hurt him. Floyd’s discomfort at hurting the boy was something that only solidified that Riddle and </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>were meant to be together. He got a delight out of seeing his eyes go wide, uncertain himself if he was feeling pain or pleasure. And so far, he had never </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>objected. Sometimes, he even asked for him to be rougher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade leaned over to grab Riddle’s wrists, pinning them above his head as he thrust hard into him. Once again, he was making sure he had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>vantage point. Using his body weight to hold the other down, mismatched eyes watched as his still-sensitive body writhed underneath him. Even he was getting closer sooner than he’d like, prompting him to lean down to bite down at the crook of the boy’s neck, trying to center himself. The redhead gasped in his ear, his body instinctively shying away from the boy on top of him as best as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bite didn’t center him nearly as much as he wanted. The familiar rush of pleasure spread throughout his body as he felt himself release into the smaller boy. Lips pressed into a fine line as he mentally scolded himself for not getting the boy off a second time before he did—he’d been far too turned on by watching him get off. Jade rode out the orgrasm as best as he could, reinserting his fingers immediately after he pulled out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alri—” Riddle tried to assure him, though at this point, Jade had already known the spots that made him go crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat himself in between the other’s legs, watching as the redhead grasped desperately at the sheets. However, any pleasure he had once had from watching him quickly dissipated into a disgust of himself. He couldn’t allow himself to let Riddle tell him it was alright. It was alright for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Floyd.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Not for him. Jade was going to be better than his twin brother and he was going to get the boy in the end.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>